Jeu de piste
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Et si Jack était dérangé dans sa retraite par une mauvaise nouvelle ? Et s'il ne croyait pas à la mort de Sam ? Et s'il se jetait à corps perdu dans un jeu de piste à deux doigts de la folie ? Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fiction sur Stargate :

Tout d'abord, le contexte de l'histoire : Vous verrez des incohérences, mais vous comprendrez à la fin de votre lecture, promis ;)

Jack prend sa retraite huit ans avant le début de cette fiction, laissant sa place de général à Sam.

Il n'y a pas d'autres grand changement je crois... Mais n'hésitez pas à faire signe si il y a encore de l'ombre ;)

Bonne lecture !

**~/*A*\~**

L'homme, dans la soixantaine, peut-être un peu moins, était assis négligemment sur son canapé, les pieds croisés sur la table basse en bois, une Guinness dans la main gauche, la

télécommande de la télé de l'autre, près à remettre le son dès que les Simpson reprendraient.

C'était comme ça presque tous les après-midi depuis maintenant sept ans, à partager son temps entre la pêche dans le Minnesota, l'observation des étoiles, et la télévision.

Il trouvait son existence paisible, et sa seule préoccupation était encore de savoir s'il devait adopter un chien, et si oui, de quelle race il serait. Le nom était déjà choisi, ce serait Homer, il n'en démordait pas.

Il ne prêtait pas tellement attention à la publicité qui défilait sous ses yeux, mais cependant, quand un grand coiffeur présenta sa nouvelle gamme de produit pour blonde, il ne put s'empêcher de penser, en voyant la jeune mannequin à cheveux courts, à sa subordonnée, petite blonde souriante et toujours en quête d'aventure... En partant, il lui avait laissé sa place de général, et depuis, rares avaient été ses visites, et n'ayant pas de téléphone, il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Le sort s'acharnait, après l'Oréal, ou Dieu sait quel coiffeur, venait le tour des garages un-tel dans lequel travaillaient en groupe équilibrés hommes-femmes, « main dans la main pour le bonheur de votre voiture ». Il soupira : Décidément, elle le suivait, l'astrophysicienne du SG-C.

Un coup frappé à la porte lui fit froncer les sourcils : Rares étaient les visiteurs qui osaient s'aventurer dans « l'antre de l'ours ». En vieillissant, Jack avait vu son caractère, déjà bien trempé prendre le tournant fatal de l'âge, passant de Charybde en Scylla.

Il coupa l'alimentation de son écran, et posa sa bouteille sur le bar, derrière lui, avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

En passant devant la fenêtre, il hésita à aller accueillir son visiteur : Devant son chalet était garée une voiture noire, sûrement un véhicule de service, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celles qui lui était arrivé de manier pour l'Air Force.

Il se douta que, derrière le panneau de bois qu'il s'apprêtait à entrouvrir se trouvait un officier en uniforme bleu, prêt à lui annoncer qu'il devait revenir prendre le contrôle de la base de Cheyenne mountain.

Ce n'était pas possible, Carter faisait obligatoirement du bon travail, il en était sûr.

Pris d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, il se prit à rêver que, celle qui l'attendait derrière la porte était peut-être le général elle-même. Il secoua la tête, elle avait certainement mieux à faire que de lui faire plaisir en venant passer un après-midi avec lui à siroter une bière et regarder sa série préférée...

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et tourna la poignée.

« Bonjour mon général. Le salua l'homme, effectivement en costume, un petit jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je suis retraité, c'est donc Jack O'Neill, tout court. Corrigea-t-il d'un air niais.

Le major, car c'est ce que ses décorations indiquaient, eu l'air gêné, presque mal à l'aise devant le vieil aigri. Il prenait ce qu'il devait dire avec des pincettes, et Jack pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait de l'administration. Il retira sa casquette, de laquelle il tritura les bords, visiblement stressé, voire même gêné par sa tâche.

A la vue du pauvre major, Jack sentit son visage se faire plus rassurant :

-Écoutez major, je suis retraité, pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, même pour les beaux yeux du général Carter, je ne réintègrerai pas le SG-C. Mais vous lui transmettrez mon bon souvenir. Lui dit-il en souriant, un brin ironique.

Les lèvres de l'officier s'entrouvrirent, il était visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme si la boutade de l'ancien général l'avait découragé :

-Je ne suis pas la pour vous inciter à reprendre votre poste, et je ne viens pas sur ordre du général Carter monsieur...

Jack fut surpris de la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il fronça les sourcils, et ses lèvres dessinèrent une moue étrange d'incompréhension :

-Alors pourquoi ?

Le major prit une teinte blanchâtre, si bien que le vieil ermite crût un instant qu'il allait avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Puis, finalement, après une grande inspiration, il sembla retrouver un semblant de professionnalisme, et surtout de courage :

-Vous étiez le premier de la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'accident dans le dossier du général Carter.

Jack sentit une soudaine angoisse paralyser ses membres à la formulation « accident », qui en général voulait dire « décès ». Il se força à rester le plus calme possible, pensant que si son interlocuteur était si stressé et prenait des pincettes, c'était aussi parce que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de remplir certaines missions, même sur Terre... « Surtout sur Terre » Pensa t-il.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle va bien ? Sans le vouloir, Jack avait laissé transparaître son inquiétude dans sa voix. Inquiétude qui grandissait en voyant le major glisser sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une clé USB.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, le général Carter est décédée ce matin..

Jack perdit son calme : Il ne pouvait pas croire à cette nouvelle, il était en fait sur son canapé, et il s'était endormi alors que les Simpson allaient reprendre !

Tout sauf la mort de Sam, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi, mais pas ça, pas à elle.

Il était énervé par le manque de précision de l'oiseau de mauvais augure :

-Comment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Hurla-t-il.

Devant le visage rouge et déformé par la colère d'O'neill, le major ne put que rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, ne sachant que dire. On lui avait bien précisé que l'ex général avait été très attaché à Carter, et que l'annonce provoquerait des sentiments violents chez lui. Mais de tous les scenarii qu'il avait imaginé, aucun n'était aussi terrifiant : Les yeux de Jack le paralysaient, lui envoyant des éclairs silencieux, comme si le décès de sa supérieure lui était dû. Mais malgré cela, au fond de lui il pouvait sentir une immense tristesse, une vague dévastatrice comme il n'en avait vu que dans des films.

On l'avait autorisé à divulguer au retraité les causes exactes du décès de son amie, ce qu'il fit :

« Le vaisseau qu'elle pilotait s'est écrasé sur une planète inhabitée, elle a succombé à ses blessures cette nuit, à l'infirmerie. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Jack tomba des nues : Samantha Carter, cette grande guerrière, pilote reconnue, s'était simplement écrasée en conduisant un vaisseau qu'elle connaissait sûrement comme sa poche, si elle n'avait pas même élaboré les plans des moteurs, et des boucliers, voire tout de l'engin ! Qu'elle mort absurde ! Quelle malchance... Il se mordit la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang. Il était furieux de ne pas avoir plus de détail, ce qu'il fit remarquer :

« C'est tout ? Elle s'est « écrasée sur une planète inhabitée et a succombé à ses blessures ? » Cria-t-il.

-Je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances... Je partage votre souffrance. Lui assura le major en lui tendant la clé qu'il avait sorti de sa poche un peu plus tôt.

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour le pauvre Jack :

-Non vous ne partagez rien ! Vous la connaissiez à peine ! J'ai travaillé avec elle pendant des années ! Je l'ai sauvée des dizaines de fois, et je serais mort si elle n'avait pas mis son intelligence au service de cette planète ! Je l'ai rassurée quand il le fallait, et elle a fait de même ! C'était une femme exceptionnelle, toujours plongée corps et âme dans son travail... Vous ne partagez absolument RIEN ! »

Pris de peur, le major regagna sa voiture alors que Jack claquait sa porte d'entrée à la volée, encore sous le choc, et ne pouvant assimiler la nouvelle.

Il posa la clé USB sur sa table basse, et se laissa tomber dans son sofa : Il aurait aimé avoir des précisions sur sa fin. Ses derniers mots, si elle avait beaucoup souffert, et si oui, combien de temps elle avait résisté, se raccrochant à des brindilles de son existence pour tenir le coup. Il aurait voulu voir son visage quand les infirmiers lui avaient annoncé qu'elle ne survivrait pas, voir la tristesse se peindre sur sa peau à travers son masque d'assistance respiratoire, en comprenant que sa fin était proche. Il pensa qu'il aurait pu prendre sa main, et simplement la serrer sans rien dire, juste en lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait là jusqu'au bout. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas... Au moment où elle

était en train de lutter, il était probablement déjà endormi, ou en train d'observer Vénus...

La vie était injuste. Elle lui avait enlevé son fils, puis éloigné sa femme, et maintenant, c'était la femme qu'il aimait qui partait, sans même un au revoir à son égard...

Ses yeux étaient légèrement humide, et il préféra les fermer, histoire de contenir les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Il avait mal, mal de comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais plus la chance de lui prouver qu'il pouvait la rendre heureuse, il ne verrait plus non plus son merveilleux sourire.

A ce moment là, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir l'entendre lui exposer une de ses théories alambiquées qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais pendant laquelle il aurait le temps de l'admirer en plein bonheur, les yeux brillants, le sourire resplendissant, un brin de joie et passion dans la voix. Puis il y aurait le regard... Ce petit coup d'œil qu'ils avaient toujours échangé à la fin de ses explications, celui qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas compris, et qu'elle devait recommencer moins vite, avec des mots plus simples. Ce coup d'oeil là, il ne l'oublierait jamais :

C'était comme ça que leur amour l'un pour l'autre s'épanouissait, comme un rosier grimpant dont les branches s'entremêlaient jusqu'à s'étouffer les unes et les autres...

Il reprit le petit disque de stockage, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir tout en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait plus imaginer, de peur d'être déçu. Il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre qu'elle lui manque tellement qu'il voudrait savoir ce qu'elle lui avait laissé... Il avait déjà attendu beaucoup trop longtemps, et elle était morte.

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable, qu'il n'utilisait plus que pour commander du matériel de pêche, mais qu'il se souvenait avoir pas mal manipulé pour la paperasse administrative que lui demandait son grade de général avant sa retraite plus que méritée, et brancha la clé.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver ce qui lui était destiné. Parmi les dossiers que lui même avait possédé, un seul sortait du lot : « Jack » .

Ce nom résonna dans sa tête un moment : Elle l'avait toujours appelé « mon colonel » puis « mon général » et il en avait presque oublié qu'elle connaissait son prénom...

Il imagina sa voix sans difficulté, car même après tant d'années, il n'avait jamais oublié ce détail chez elle.

Il y avait plusieurs fichiers, jpeg, wma, et un texte.

Hésitant, la tentation de revoir une dernière fois son visage fut la plus forte, et il ouvrit la vidéo.

En face de lui, il avait désormais Carter, assez souriante, l'air un peu gêné de devoir parler à son ordinateur, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

Il attendit un instant avant de lancer la vidéo, juste le temps de graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

Puis il appuya finalement sur « play », avec une étrange douleur froissant son estomac.

Sam passa la langue sur ses lèvres, sembla vérifier que sa web-cam tournait correctement, et le fixa :

« Bonjour Jack... Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-Bonjour Sam... Chuchota Jack qui se surprit à laisser ses doigts glisser sur le visage de pixels assemblés pour reconstituer son image.

-Si vous visionnez ceci aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde pour vous dire tout ce que je pense. Alors je me lance aujourd'hui, en espérant que vous n'ayez jamais à voir cette vidéo. Elle soupira.

-L'administratif me prend plus de temps que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé, et moi qui vous reprochais de ne plus nous accompagner sur le terrain... J'avoue que je ne mets

plus tellement les pieds ailleurs que sur la Terre ces temps-ci. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire avant de reprendre :

-Je n'ai même pas le temps de venir vous voir, et... Elle bafouilla. Je dois avouer que vous me manquez terriblement. Un sanglot la secoua, déformant sa voix, et serrant le cœur de Jack.

Elle pensait donc encore suffisamment à lui pour pleurer à la simple pensée qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas !

-Oui, j'ai du mal à tenir le coup. Je reste souriante, je sais me faire obéir, Teal'c, Daniel , Cameron et Vala sont des anges : Ils m'aident du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Mais ils ne savent pas à quel point je me sens seule parfois. La jeune femme leva la tête vers le plafond, essayant de cacher ses larmes.

-Tout le monde me respecte, me vois comme une scientifique experte... Mais vous étiez le seul à me faire sentir que j'étais aimée quelque part... « Un trésor de la nation américaine ».

Sous ses larmes, elle souriait, à la pensée de ce compliment qu'il lui avait fait il y a longtemps.

-Plus que ça, corrigea Jack, de la galaxie Carter... De la galaxie...

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas l'entendre, mais quelque part, il sentait qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

-Quelque fois, je me dis que tout aurait pu être beaucoup plus simple : Nous aurions pu passer la porte pour une autre planète déserte et accueillante, pour vivre tous les deux au grand jour. Peut-être que nous serions heureux maintenant, et que je ne serais pas morte... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir me réfugier dans vos bras quand j'ai besoin de réconfort, et j'aurais aimé vous embrasser, encore et encore, quand j'en avais l'occasion. Seulement je suis trop peureuse pour avoir osé le faire, et voilà où nous en sommes...

Elle réfléchit encore :

-J'aurais peut-être du quitter l'air force, cela aurait été plus facile pour vous.

-Mais la planète aurait été détruite... Souffla Jack

-Je sais bien ce que vous pensez : La planète serait aux mains des goa'ulds, mais nous aurions été heureux, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques mois...

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua, un peu plus fort que le précédent, et elle ne chercha même plus à cacher ses larmes :

-Excusez-moi... Mais rien qu'à penser à vous, il y a ce tiraillement juste sous les côtes. Elle mit la mains là où elle ressentait le malaise, et il l'imita, une larme coulant sur sa joue barbue.

-Tout ça pour dire que je t'aime Jack, et que jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne t'oublierai...

-Moi non plus... »

Jack ne voyait plus que la forme de Carter déformée par les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Il ne pouvait plus, il stoppa la vidéo, et enfouit son visage dans un oreiller, et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Elle avait raison, il serait prêt à passer un pacte avec le diable, voire Ba'al pour pouvoir effleurer de ses doigts la peau douce et lisse de Sam, passer les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, se laisser aller à l'ivresse que lui procurerait l'agréable contact de ses lèvres sur son cou...

Oui, il avait été minable sur ce coup là, un joueur pitoyable. Il ne la méritait pas, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'aurait rendue heureuse. Évidemment, dans un premier temps elle se serait sentie pleine de joie, rassurée par sa présence, mais elle aurait très vite déchanté, il était un solitaire...

N'ayant plus le courage de regarder le visage de sa bien-aimée, il rabattit l'écran de son portable et coupa l'arrivée de l'électricité.

Le jour était en train de décliner; et l'air commençait à se faire plus frais. Néanmoins, il quitta son chalet en tee-shirt, avec dans l'idée de s'aérer et se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte, et descendit les marches du perron d'un pas lourd.

Ses pas le menèrent à l'orée du bois, dans lequel il s'engouffra.


	2. Chapter 2

**~/*A*\~**

Une pluie fine le réveilla en s'écrasant sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux : Le ciel étoilé qu'il avait admiré la veille avait laissé place à d'épais nuages qui se déchargeaient de toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient.

Le ciel pleurait la perte de sa plus brillante étoile, tout comme lui.

Le sol était chaud sous lui, preuve qu'il avait dormi sur sa terrasse tout la nuit. Il se leva

difficilement, engourdi par la position inconfortable qu'il avait adopté, « fœtale », cette méthode de réconfort que tout humain adoptait.

Jack eut une petite pensée émue pour les Asgards qui ne connaissaient pas cette posture, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne naissaient pas du ventre de leur mère, mais d'une machine qui les clonaient.

Il manqua de tomber en ratant une marche pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, et se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, qu'il avait mal un peu partout (le pire étant encore le mal de tête qui l'assourdissait), et qu'il n'avait goût à rien. Même la perspective d'une partie de pêche ne lui était d'aucune saveur, ne réveillait plus rien en lui.

Soupirant, il se fit quand même réchauffer le peu de café qu'il restait dans sa cafetière, et datait à vue d'œil d'au moins deux jours, puis alla se changer, trempé du crachin qui était tombé durant son sommeil.

Depuis sept ans qu'il avait pris sa retraite, son existence ne lui avait jamais semblé plus pesante, ennuyeuse, et sans but. Il errait sans savoir où il allait...

Il se regarda dans son miroir alors qu'il se changeait :

L'homme qu'il voyait était complètement différent de celui qu'il avait été. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plus de deux semaines, ses rides ne le différenciaient plus des vieux aigris qui pourrissaient en maisons de retraite. Il avait pitié de lui même, pauvre homme qui n'avait jamais eu de but personnel que de se retrouver à la retraite, tout en mettant fin à sa vie.

Son oreille capta des pas dans son allée. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa pendule, il jugea que c'était l'heure à laquelle passait son facteur. Il alla donc ouvrir au petit homme dégarni, disparaissant complètement derrière un paquet sur lequel seul la mention « Jack O'Neill » figurait, écrit par une main fine que l'ex général n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître : C'était sans aucun doute Carter qui avait expédié ce paquet.

« Salut Jack, j'ai trouvé ça au bureau, alors comme j'étais le seul à savoir où il devait atterrir, je te l'ai apporté.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête :

-Merci Peter, qu'est-ce que je te dois ? Demanda-t-il en le débarrassant de son fardeau.

-Oh rien tu pense ! Ça me fait plaisir de bien faire mon job. Par contre, toi t'as une mine effroyable ! T'es sûr que ça va mon vieux ?

-Oui, juste une mauvaise nuit, tu sais les insomnies dues à la pleine lune.

Le postier éclata de rire et leva le bras pour lui taper l'épaule :

-Tu m'feras toujours rire toi ! La pleine lune, et pis quoi encore ? T'y a jamais cru ! »

Jack plissa les yeux en souriant, puis remerciant encore une fois son vieil ami, il referma la porte, intrigué par le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il posa l'imposant carton sur sa table de cuisine, attrapa un cutter, et entreprit d'ouvrir son

« cadeau ».

Cette histoire était plus qu'étrange. Il apprenait la mort de Sam et le lendemain il recevait un paquet expédié de sa main...

Balayant ses questions, il ouvrit le colis : Du polystyrène semblait protéger un objet assez imposant et en fouillant parmi les blocs qui crissaient sous ses doigts, il finit par toucher une surface froide. Il vida le contenu du paquet, et finit par voir complètement l'objet : C'était un miroir. Un miroir de salle de bain tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Décidément, Carter avait des idées pour le moins étranges !

O'Neill eut beau chercher, le carton ne contenait aucun message, aucune trace qui puisse le mettre sur la voie de la compréhension.

Oh évidemment, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'objet était très décoratif, et irait très bien dans son entrée, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait encore moins intelligent que d'habitude pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait envoyé un miroir.

« elle se fiche de moi ! » Grogna-t-il.

Après tout, c'était peut-être un canular ! Son anniversaire était passé depuis près d'une semaine, et elle avait peut-être voulu lui faire une farce en lui rappelant que même retraité, il pouvait prendre soin de son apparence... Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis l'adresse complète sur l'entête du colis ? Et était-il possible qu'il n'y est

absolument aucun rapport avec la mort du général ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

Il porta le miroir à bout de bras, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue de l'ensemble, et fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne voyait pas du tout quel intérêt elle avait eu a lui envoyer un objet aussi...Banal, et aussi peu adapté à sa personne. Il le retourna, le secoua dans tous les sens, sans pour autant comprendre plus qu'avant.

« Bizarre » Chuchota-t-il.

Il se mit dans l'idée de l'accrocher quelque part, en espérant trouver un jour la signification cachée de l'expédition.

En attendant, il se dit qu'un peu d'ordre dans son domaine ne lui ferait pas de mal pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Il se lança donc corps et âme dans le rangement et le nettoyage, qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de Charlie ni le départ de sa femme.


	3. Chapter 3

**~/*A*\~**

En début d'après-midi, un nouvel arrivant le coupa dans son élan.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce lieu est devenu populaire en à peine deux jours ? »

Il ouvrit cependant la porte, un chiffon encore dans les mains, rouge de colère.

Il se retrouva devant un Daniel aux cheveux mi-longs, qui avait à peine vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Hum... Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le morceaux de tissu auquel Jack semblait tenir énormément. Ce dernier s'en sépara d'ailleurs plutôt gêné :

-Du ménage. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de tonnes de poussière peuvent s'entreposer derrière le canapé.

Il ajouta à son propos un sourire niais, signe que son ami n'était pas tellement le bienvenu.

-Je vois...

Jack soupira, et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer :

-Une bière ? Proposa-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal se rendre agréable.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais un café... Répondit l'archéologue en l'implorant du regard par dessus ses lunettes.

-Mouais, vous avez raison. Asseyez-vous.

Jack partit en quête d'un reste de liquide brunâtre qui flottait encore dans la cafetière. Il se demanda, l'espace de quelques secondes si il était encore buvable, mais servit quand même la mixture à son ami.

-Tenez, cru spécial. Lui lâcha-t-il en souriant niaisement.

Daniel s'empara de la tasse d'un air peu ragoûté, mais but quand même une gorgée histoire de faire plaisir à l'ex général.

-A la santé de Carter... Chuchota-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui enfin, elle n'en a plus tellement besoin.

-Non c'est vrai. Vous viendrez à l'enterrement ?

Jack eut l'air de comprendre un peu mieux la visite de Jackson :

-Aaaah voilà, je savais bien que vous ne veniez pas particulièrement pour me dire bonjour et goûter mon café ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question Jack.

-Non...

-Non vous ne venez pas, ou non ça ne répond pas à la question ?

-Les deux.

Daniel soupira, il savait déjà, bien avant de venir, que la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Il avait voulu prendre Teal'c avec lui pour essayer de le convaincre de venir inhumer leur amie, mais il était actuellement sur Chulak avec son fils. Et la seule personne à pouvoir réussir ce genre de mission était précisément celle qui n'en avait plus le pouvoir maintenant.

-Jack ! Vous étiez très proche, on le sait tous les deux !

-Oui, et je n'ai pas envie de revoir toute la haute société de ce pays.

-Elle aurait eu envie que vous veniez.

-Vous savez, elle m'a laissé une vidéo, eh bien croyez le ou pas mais elle ne m'a pas demandé d'aller à son enterrement !

Il était maintenant penché en avant, et sa voix avait doublé d'intensité. Daniel, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte, risquant à tout moment d'avaler une mouche qui passait par là.

Il bégaya :

-Elle...Une vidéo ? Elle vous a laissé une vidéo ?

-Bah oui. Vous n'avez jamais tourné un film pour vos proches au cas où vous deviez mourir ?

Daniel fronça les sourcils :

-Pas que je me souvienne.

-Eh bien mettez-y vous, ça peut servir.

-J'y penserai... Laissa planer Daniel, sceptique, le regard perdu sur un point de l'air que lui seul pouvait percevoir.

Puis, secouant la tête, il reprit :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'elle disait dans cette « vidéo »?

Jack entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, puis sembla se raviser.

-Eh bien... Elle disait que l'administratif lui pesait, que si je regardais le film c'est qu'elle était morte, et c'est tout...Enfin je crois, vous savez, avec Carter, il y a toujours des paroles que vous ne saisissez pas...

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils :

-C'est étrange, j'aurais juré qu'il y avait autre chose...

Jack se redressa brusquement, avec un air idiot :

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

-Écoutez Jack, je vais peut-être vous sembler dingue, mais cela me paraît bizarre cette mort accidentelle en vaisseau...

Une arcade sourcilière de O'Neill se leva, rappelant étrangement les manières d'un de ses proches amis jaffa :

-Moi aussi, mais croyez-vous qu'elle ait été assassinée ?

-C'est peu probable non, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez jeter un oeil à son corps quand on devra l'inhumer.

Jack devenait de plus en plus sceptique, ne sachant pas où se mettre, ni comment interpréter les hallucinations de Daniel.

-Hum... En clair, si j'ai bien compris, vous croyez que ce n'est pas Carter que l'on va devoir pleurer ?

Daniel eut l'air franchement surpris de l'esprit de déduction de son ancien supérieur, il leva la tête vers le plafond puis la laissa retomber, plantant par la même occasion ses yeux dans les siens :

-En gros oui.

Le regard de Jack se perdit dans la verdure qui bordait la fenêtre de son salon. Daniel avait l'air autant affecté que lui par l'histoire de la perte de leur amie, et il n'avait pas complètement tort quant à l'étrangeté des causes du décès. Mais qui leur disait qu'il n'étaient pas en train de devenir mabouls

tous les deux ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta plusieurs fois, de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite.

Comment se pourrait-il, si la vraie Carter n'avait pas péri dans l'accident, qu'une femme, lui ressemblant assez pour tromper ses proches, prenne sa place dans son cercueil ? Et quand bien même cela aurait pu être possible, où était Sam ? Celle qu'ils avaient toujours connu ?

-Vous me prenez pour un dingue. Affirma le jeune homme.

-Non... Laissa planer Jack.

-Non ? Répéta Daniel.

-Non je ne vous prends pas pour un dingue. J'aimerais croire à cette histoire de malade... Mais il y a trop de points obscurs.

Daniel sembla réfléchir, son ami n'avait pas tort, même si sa théorie, il en était sûr, était tout à fait du domaine du réaliste, il semblait impossible, avec ce qu'ils savaient, de comprendre l'histoire de leur amie. Puis, soudain, une idée le frappa de plein fouet, comme une évidence qui jusque là aurait eu le désir de se cacher :

-La vidéo ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Il y a sûrement des indices sur cette vidéo ! Reprit-il.

-Attendez là ! Vous croyez que si jamais, et je dis bien « si jamais » elle était en vie, ce serait prémédité depuis belle lurette ?

-Euh non... Sam a fait changer certaines règles concernant la paperasse de la base depuis que vous l'avez mise à la tête du SG-C... Elle a...Avait à cœur de refaire toutes les formalités le plus souvent possible.

-Donc cette vidéo serait récente ?

-Relativement oui.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, puis il souffla :

-Donc, elle aurait laissé ce « message », dans le but de me faire passer un... « Message » codé ?

-Oui en quelques sortes.

Jack se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil, et se massa les tempes :

-Daniel, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train d'exploiter un vieil homme retraité en plein deuil, pour marcher dans vos grands délires ?

Daniel réfléchit, puis hocha la tête :

-Oui, mais vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas un pur délire.

-C'est pas une raison Daniel !

Il soupira : Il était tombé bien bas ! Mais quelque chose en lui semblait vouloir qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose, ne serait-ce que la théorie de son ami, bien que tirée par les cheveux.

Soit, s'il devait tenir, autant que ce soit en restant actif.

-Écoutez Jack, je dois voir ce message, même sans le son je m'en fiche, elle vous a peut-être envoyé un signe !

Jack soupira :

-Écoutez à votre tour Daniel, c'est personnel, et je pense que s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit à voir, croyez moi, je l'aurais vu !

Daniel le fixa, puis, ne pouvant plus refouler sa colère, se laissa aller à la douce chaleur de la férocité :

-JACK Je sais très bien ce qu'elle voulait vous dire en vous laissant cette vidéo, je sais qu'elle vous y étalait ses sentiments ! Et je sais aussi que vous êtes un idiot ! Vous avez attendu, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, vous ne voulez même pas croire en un possible retour en arrière !

L'ex général souffla. Il réfléchit un moment, les yeux profondément plongés dans ceux de son visiteur, puis lâcha, en baissant la tête :

-Vous avez raison, je suis stupide, un piètre ami, et encore moins bon amant...

-Montrez-moi cette vidéo...S'il vous plait. L'implora l'archéologue avec un air de chien battu.

-Restez-là. »

Jack se perdit quelques secondes dans l'obscurité de sa cuisine pour revenir avec son PC qu'il posa entre lui et son ami sur la table basse. Il inséra la clé USB dans le lecteur et alla chercher le fichier vidéo qu'il ouvrit après avoir coupé le son.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette, à côté de Daniel, et lança le film.

Pour une seconde fois, il vit avec émotion les larmes de celle qu'il aimait couler sur ses joues légèrement rosies, et encore une fois, son cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Non, il fallait qu'il garde cette flamme, celle-là même qui s'affaiblissait à chaque secondes, mais que Jackson venait de raviver avec sa théorie quoique un peu osée.

Pris par les larmes, les deux hommes durent repasser le message plusieurs fois avant que Daniel ne pointe la main de Sam de son doigt :

« Ses mains !

Jack regarda attentivement l'image :

Si au premier coup d'œil, n'importe qui pouvait voir que leur amie triturait ses doigts sous le stress qu'elle subissait, un œil plus affiné, cherchant quelque chose de bien précis, voyait clairement ce qu'elle tramait :

-Elle signe ? Demanda Jack, un peu déstabilisé devant le nouveau don de sa subordonnée

-Oui... Enfin, c'est ce que je pense... Souffla Daniel au moins aussi étonné que son ami.

-C'est une de ses lois qu'elle a modifié ? Ironisa le retraité.

-Non... Mais si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous le traduire.

-Elle dit quoi ?

Daniel repassa plusieurs fois le film, avant de le regarder d'un air grave :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais en tout cas c'est clair : « canne à pêche ». Déclara Daniel

- « canne à pêche » ? Cracha Jack d'un ton dédaigneux

-Oui, je pense que ça vous est directement adressé...

-Je n'aurais pas deviné. »

Ça y était, il était à bout de nerf. ELLE était morte, et il venait lui pourrir la journée avec une déduction insensée, l'interrompant dans son deuil pour lui dire que la décédée lui avait laissé un superbe message secret : « canne à pêche ».

Il sentait la colère monter en lui, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de jeter Daniel dehors, à coup de balais, voire même de P90 s'il en avait encore eut un.

« Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il

Daniel le regarda, effaré par la vive réaction de son ami.

-J'en ai plus que ras le bol de vos supposition à la noix! Vous vous fichez de moi à un point que je suis loin de supporter Daniel, et je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement ce chalet, avant que je ne vous y force méchamment.

-Jack...? » Sans attendre aucune supplication de la part de son visiteur, l'ermite le souleva par le bras, et le reconduit jusqu'à la porte.

« C'est quand même sympa d'être passé Daniel » Jeta-t-il avant de claquer la porte violemment, comme si toute sa rage pouvait soudain disparaître au contact du bois brut.

Il souffla bruyamment, et se mit en quête d'une bouteille de bière brune, qu'il dénicha finalement assez rapidement derrière des conserves de sauce tomate.

Il s'installa sur son sofa, face à l'image de Sam qui était encore sur la petite table, des larmes rondes coulant du coin de son œil.

Soudain, c'était comme si tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça, ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement.

Il finit par s'allonger, et les yeux perdus dans le bois qui tapissait le plafond, il revit les meilleurs moment de sa vie défiler dans son esprit, lente torture qui semblait vouloir l'achever. Il y avait eu son mariage, puis la naissance de son fils :

Charlie... Charlie, petit être chétif qui tenait de son père autant que de sa mère. La vue de ce petit garçon étendu sur la moquette, son arme de service posé à ses côtés, juste à la frontière de ses doigts fins de jeune garnement.

Sa mort lui avait donné des envies de suicide, que rien ni personne ne pourraient arrêter... Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à cette mission sur Abydos, puis son affectation à SG-1 en tant que colonel...

Depuis lors, sa vie avait trouvé un nouveau sens : Il devait sauver la Terre et ses habitants de terribles menaces qu'ils n'étaient même pas capable de seulement imaginer.

Puis il avait rencontré Sam... Jeune astrophysicienne qui ne se laissait pas démonter. Il l'avait tout de suite apprécié, l'avait testée, mais définitivement : il était ravi de travailler avec elle.

Les dix années qui suivaient cette rencontre avaient de loin été les plus mouvementées et les plus « agréables » de sa vie. Il avait su quoi faire et quand le faire... Enfin presque : Il n'avait pas su à quel moment parler de ses sentiments, et finalement, il ne l'avait jamais fait : Elle était morte.

Stupidement qui plus est.

L'image de ses lèvres, si tendre, revint s'insinuer dans son esprit tourmenté.

Oui, il l'avait embrassée, plusieurs fois, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait fait ça dans des moments de pure folie, ou bien de désespoir...

Il n'avait jamais pensé, au moment où ses lèvres avaient effleuré doucement les siennes, du mal qu'il aurait pu ressentir si, comme aujourd'hui, elle disparaissait définitivement...

Il le regrettait.


	4. Chapter 4, 5 et 6

**~/*A*\~**

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal à la nuque, sûrement un traumatisme de sa longue nuit dehors additionnée à la sieste qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir faite.

Son sommeil avait été lourd, sans rêve, noir... Il se posait deux question : « Est-ce cela que l'on ressent dans un trou noir ? » et « Est-ce le sommeil du défunt? ».

Sam était-elle condamnée à dormir dans un espace noir, sans même être consciente du sommeil qui l'engourdissait ? Il frissonna.

Il couvrit ses yeux de ses mains, et souffla, pour la énième fois de la journée.

Soudainement, un éclair de génie le fit sursauter : Elle ne lui avait pas laissé qu'une vidéo !

Il sauta sur son ordinateur, qui l'attendait toujours sagement à côté de lui, et ferma la fenêtre de visionnement à contre-cœur. Il aurait voulu garder son image gravée quelque part à portée de vue, pour la contempler à chaque fois que l'envie lui prendrait.

Il retourna donc aux dossiers de la clé, et retourna sous celui nommé par son prénom. Et là, il les revis: une photo et une lettre, enfin, en tout cas, un dossier de traitement de texte.

Il essaya d'ouvrir ce dernier, mais se heurta à un message lui demandant de rentrer le mot de passe.

Souriant à son génie nouveau, il rentra « canneàpêche » et appuya d'un geste pressé et plein d'espoir sur la touche entrer.

Deception, « Error invalid key ». Il soupira, et réessaya à plusieurs reprises : mots détachés, tous caractères détaché, sans accent... Pour finalement laisser tomber, le cœur lourd et incertain. Il essaya d'ouvrir le document photo, avec le même message lui redemandant le mot de passe. Sans trop d'espoir, il remit le même identifiant, et ferma les yeux en validant.

« Bingo! » Cria-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour voir qu'un chargement s'effectuait.

C'est le souffle coupé qu'il vit une photo qui ne lui était pas inconnue s'afficher sur son écran.

Elle souriait, visiblement plus heureuse que jamais. La femme la plus heureuse du monde, dans les bras de l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers.

Cette photo, il l'avait déjà vu dans la chambre de la Sam O'Neill qu'il avait rencontré très longtemps auparavant, quand elle avait cherché à se réfugier dans leur réalité pour fuir une invasion dans la sienne.

Dans cette réalité alternée là, ils étaient mariés, mais lui était mort tout juste un an après leur noces...

Il caressa l'écran de son pouce, passant sur les longs cheveux blonds de sa « femme » et un léger sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres. Il imaginait le bonheur qu'avait dû ressentir ce Jack O'Neill là, sur cette photo, en tenant par la taille sa merveilleuse femme dont le sourire éblouissait l'homme faible qu'il était.

Oui, il aurait aimé lui passer la bague au doigt, et l'appeler Madame Jack O'Neill... Ou même rien que pouvoir se réveiller le matin à ses côtés, et se coucher le soir au creux de ses bras, la tête sur son ventre nu et frissonnant au contact de leur peau.

Mais il avait attendu... longtemps, trop longtemps.

Il contempla l'image. Il aurait voulu l'imprimer, et frimer devant les quelques personnes qui arrivaient parfois à s'introduire chez lui, en leur vantant l'immense valeur de sa femme.

Il savait qu'il avait une imprimante quelque part, il s'en souvenait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu la mettre !

Il chercha donc parmi toutes les affaires qu'il n'avait pas eu ni le temps, ni le courage de jeter, et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il finit par trouver, sous un amas impressionnant de poussière, une vieille Epson qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à brancher sur son portable, désormais à bout de sa batterie « autonome ». Encore quelque chose que sa Sam aurait pu faire en moins de deux, mais que lui n'apprendrait jamais.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve du papier photo. Encore une chose qu'il savait avoir... quelque part...

A bout de nerfs, il décida de sortir et rouler jusqu'à l'épicerie du patelin dans laquelle il avait déjà vu un rayon assez impressionnant de matériel photo.

Il saisit donc sa veste, attrapa ses clés de voiture, et sortit sous les nuages qui semblaient ne plus avoir de larmes à verser.

Il rentra dans son 4x4 et alluma sa radio par réflexe.

La chaîne sur laquelle il était branché passait un vieux tube des Beatles, le fameux « Baby you can drive my car » .

Il sifflota sur la route de campagne caillouteuse qui le menait au petit village, ne pensant plus à rien, laissant la musique le posséder.

Il gara son véhicule sur le parking de l'épicerie, et éteignit le poste. A cette heure-ci, la boutique était déserte, et le gérant s'était lancé dans une partie effrénée de « Medal of honor » sur sa console portative. Le carillon de la porte ne sembla le déranger plus que ça. Haussant les épaules, Jack fila directement au rayon qui l'intéressait et prit le dernier paquet de feuille photo qui restait dans l'étalage pour photographes.

Il revint à la caisse, où le jeune homme, de petite taille mais de forte corpulence continuait de hurler des mots tout droit venus d'un allemand approximatif qui avait quelque chose de pitoyable.

Il se racla la gorge, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, en lui lâchant un « faites la queue comme tout le monde » que Jack interpréta comme une invitation à prendre le chemin de la porte.

Ce qu'il fit en laissant le montant de son achat sur le comptoir, plus quelques centimes. « Pour vos cours d'allemand ».

Le joueur ne leva même pas la tête de sa console, et il partit sans même une politesse.

**~/*A*\~**

« Saleté d'informatique » Grogna Jack en essayant désespérément de faire fonctionner l'imprimante poussiéreuse qu'il avait néanmoins réussi à brancher et a allumer.

Son problème n'était pas de lancer l'impression, mais plus de cadrer correctement la photo de son « mariage », pour qu'elle rentre exactement sur la feuille, au milieu, et entière, au bon format.

Après presque une heure de rude bataille rangée, lui derrière son clavier, l'imprimante de son côté à l'autre bout de la table, ronronnant, le narguant presque textuellement avec ses messages d'erreur constants, il sortit victorieux de son entreprise.

Fier de lui, il brandit la photo tant désirée à bout de bras, admirant le papier brillant sur lequel les derniers lambeaux d'un bonheur qui aurait pu être sien scintillaient encore.

« Prochaine mission, trouver un cadre _ad hoc _pour la chambre… Ou le salon… Oh et puis, trouver un cadre »

Il fouilla donc son chalet de fond en comble, pour finir assis sur le sofa, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée sur le fameux cadre. Seulement sa photo n'y était pas encore. A sa place, s'était une photo de lui et son ex-femme… Ils avaient l'air tout aussi heureux que le deuxième couple posé à côté de lui, mais il devait se faire à l'idée que ce temps là était terminé, et encore plus ancien que Samantha.

Dur duel pour le vieil homme qui ne voulait pas faire une croix sur son passé d'homme comblé… Il finit par balayer toutes ses incertitudes au sujet de sa vie amoureuse : Il recouvrit la vieille photo par celle du couple « Carter-O'Neill ».

Il reposa le cadre sur la table basse et alluma la télévision, avec dans l'idée de se divertir.

Même ses fidèles amis les Simpson ne lui furent pas d'une grande utilité, et il finit par piquer du nez, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

**~/*A*\~**

Il fut sorti de son sommeil par le heurtoir de l'entrée, qui eut pour effet de le mettre de plus mauvaise humeur encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Encooore » Râla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Son premier réflexe, en voyant la tête de son visiteur, fut de se frotter les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela faisait une éternité qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir le général Hammond, et pourtant, il était là, sur le pas de sa porte, avec un pack de Guinness et des pizzas.

« Mon général ? S'étouffa-t-il

- Oh Jack, laissez tomber le « Général », ça fait des années que je ne le suis plus ! Râla Georges.

- Euh oui, évidemment, mais euh… Entrez Georges. Jack s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans son humble demeure, ce qu'il fit avant de désigner le repas qu'il avait apporté :

- Je vous ai emmené le dîner. Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'un peu de compagnie… »

La phrase était pleine de sous-entendus, et l'ermite ne chercha même pas à en discuter, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le vieux sofa qui depuis quelques jours, semblait avoir repris son activité d'assise pour d'éventuels visiteurs qui s'étaient faits très rares en huit ans.

Jack débarrassa la table du matériel informatique qui y régnait en maître, mais n'eut pas le temps de cacher où que ce soit la photo qu'il venait d'imprimer, chose que remarqua Hammond :

« Comment avez-vous eu cette photo ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille de bière.

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné que son ex-supérieur ait pu voir son comportement puéril d'adolescent prit en faute.

- C'est vraiment la première question qui vous vient à l'esprit ?

Georges haussa les épaules alors qu'un léger « psht » annonçait une décapsulation imminente :

- Disons qu'une autre aurait été déplacée.

- C'est vrai… Eh bien je vais répondre franchement : elle était sur la clé USB qui m'était adressée en cas de décès.

Hammond se cala dans le dossier du canapé, et baissa la tête, en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux :

- J'imagine que le général Carter n'a pas eu le courage de venir vous voir avant l'accident… »

A cette déclaration, Jack resta muet. Il était apparemment le seul à qui on ait omis de lui dire que la jeune astrophysicienne avait des sentiments pour lui !

Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais il devait bien avouer que le fait que ce soit devenu publique l'arrangeait : Il n'avait pas à tout justifier par lui-même, c'était un soulagement.

« Non, et je ne l'en blâme pas, c'était à moi de le faire, et je n'ai pas fait un seul pas vers elle.

Il bût une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille, alors que Georges le fixait :

- Ne vous en veuillez pas Jack, je me sens plus coupable que les autres.

- Tiens donc ! C'est vous qui avez écrit la loi de non-fraternisation qui est à « je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quelle-page-du-règlement » ?

Georges secoua la tête, insensible à la plaisanterie de son ami :

- Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un grand écrivain de règlement, surtout pour écrire des choses aussi stupides, mais j'aurais pu vous donner un coup de pouce en vous couvrant auprès de mes supérieurs.

Jack s'assit en face de lui dans le fauteuil, et soupira :

- Ce qui est fait est fait, vous n'y pouviez rien, nous avions signé ce fichu règlement avant même de rentrer au SG-C, alors ne culpabilisez pas. S'il vous plait. Et puis, on a des pizzas… Argumenta-t-il fébrilement.

- C'est vrai, mangeons tant que c'est chaud… »

En se frottant les mains, Jack approcha de lui les emballages en carton, qu'il ouvrit, pour découvrir deux trois fromages.

« Beaucoup de choix ! » S'exclama-t-il bêtement.

La soirée prit une tournure agréable, et les deux hommes abandonnèrent leur discussion sur la mort de leur vieille amie, préférant de loin commenter les derniers matchs de hockey.


	5. chapitre 7

**~/*A*\~**

Il ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pas bougé de devant sa télé, qui passait maintenant les derniers tubes du mois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il avait du rêver... Georges était décédé, depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Et pourtant, sa soirée avait eu l'air bien réelle.

Du moins, presque. Il lui avait semblé bizarre qu'il ne s'étale pas plus dans les questions sur sa relation avec son second. Il avait même regretté de ne pas les avoir encouragés. Il passa une main sur son visage. C'était une terrible certitude : Les pizzas n'étaient que du vent, et son estomac le revendiquait.

Il partit donc à la recherche de quelque chose pour le satisfaire. Le choix était rude : haricots rouges en boîte, ou haricots verts en boîte.

Il grimaça, il était devant un dilemme effroyable. Et il n'avait pas de troisième option...

Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'installer à sa table de jardin, près de la marre, avec quelques donuts et une bouteille de bière. Quoique il devrait peut-être éviter cette dernière, ou ses derniers visiteurs le prendraient définitivement pour un alcoolique.

Il soupira, se demandant s'il avait vraiment faim. Mais c'était sans appel, son ventre le détestait rien que pour cette question.

Il porta son choix sur les haricots rouges, tant pis, il devait se nourrir, ou il finirait par tomber d'inanition.

Il mit donc à chauffer son repas, avec la mine de celui qui vient de tomber sur un macchabée au coin de sa rue.

Son regard se porta sur le cadre. Ce cadre qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire, puis à remplir avec une photo pour laquelle il avait là aussi passé des heures à rechercher sa vieille machine poussiéreuse, et du papier photo qu'il avait été obligé d'aller chercher en pleine seconde guerre. Son regard se perdit sur son jardin. Le vendeur avait-il prit des cours d'allemand ? Depuis hier, impossible, surtout que ce pauvre abruti n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau tiède...

Le maigre rayon de soleil – le seul à avoir osé se montrer – qui tombait sur le verre le fit approcher.

Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il rende le visage de Sam plus rayonnant qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur cette impression.

Il prit le cadre entre ses mains, et joua avec les reflets du soleil sur l'image.

Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose : Le soleil tombant sur le papier faisait apparaître un mot, peut-être deux... à moins que ce ne soit des chiffres... Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ce montage n'était pas naturel, loin de là.

Il lui fallait une loupe, tout de suite, immédiatement, le plus vite possible. Il partit au pas de course dans le salon, et vida ses tiroirs – ceux là même qu'il avait essayé de mettre en ordre la veille – sur le sofa, et finit par dégoter une vieille loupe, donc le verre était légèrement raillé par les années.

« A nous deux » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en fixant l'instrument.

Il se posta devant sa porte-fenêtre, et continua à jouer avec le soleil, la loupe sous l'œil.

Oui, c'étaient bien des mots : « Miroir » sur la robe de la jeune mariée, et dans le fond, il crût distinguer « Word ».

« Elle m'aide bien... J'aime pas les devinettes... » Grogna-t-il en recopiant les mots sur le post-it du frigidaire.

Décidément, la scientifique était joueuse... Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être très sérieux finalement. Daniel n'avait pas d'hallucinations, il avait bel et bien raison, du moins, il avait intérêt à avoir raison. Il l'espérait, au plus profond de lui. Il devait s'accrocher à cette idée pour pouvoir vivre.

Un odeur de brûlé vint lui titiller les narines.

« Les haricots ! » Râla-t-il en allant éteindre le feu. Gagné, ils étaient carbonisés, comme à peu près tout ce qu'il avait mangé ces dernières années.

Il attrapa une assiette encore entreposée sur l'évier, et y fit tomber les cendres de son déjeuner, espérant que son ventre accepterait cette maigre offrande avant qu'il ne tombe en sous-alimentation.

Il mangea donc en quelques minutes, tournant et retournant les deux mots dans sa tête.

« Miroir, word... » Souffla-t-il entre deux cuillères de haricots.

« Étrange... »

Oui, c'était pour le moins surprenant.

Il repensa au fameux « canneàpêche » de la vidéo. Était-ce un deuxième mot de passe? « Miroirword » ?

Non, cela paraissait improbable. Et pourtant, Jack se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard en face de son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel le dossier « Jack » était ouvert, exposant son contenu à qui voulait bien le voir.

Il essaya d'ouvrir le troisième fichier, fichier au format texte.

« Error invalid key »

Il frappa son poing sur la table. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

« Miroir » ce mot le narguait depuis le début, avant même qu'il ne le lise sur la photo.

En fait, il pensait qu'il avait sûrement un rapport avec son cadeau apporté par voie postale.

Il alla se poster devant ce dernier, implorant un peu d'aide de la part des anciens, ne serait-ce qu'un indice de plus, peut-être un peu plus motivant... Pourquoi pas ?

« Toujours prêts à aider leur prochain ceux-là » Souffla-t-il en scrutant l'objet.

Il ne voyait qu'une chose en face de lui : Son reflet. Il avait l'air de manquer de sommeil, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à dormir depuis quelques jours... Voire même quelques années...

Il se frotta la nuque, remuant le peu de matière grise qu'il possédait encore pour trouver une idée lumineuse, qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à celles de Carter.

Mais rien, néant, nada, res, NOTHING.

« Bon, que fait-on maintenant? »

C'était une question qu'il se posait bien trop souvent en ce moment. Preuve d'une activité effrénée et ponctuelle. Il était à la retraite après tout, et la retraite, n'est-ce pas fait pour se poser la question de savoir ce qu'on va y faire ?

Peut-être pour lui, mais sûrement pas pour Sam, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Elle, elle aurait fait de sa retraite une activité intense, pendant laquelle elle aurait fait des découvertes époustouflantes. Non, elle n'aurait jamais plus appris que pendant sa retraite, si du moins elle avait eu une chance de l'atteindre, de la toucher du bout de doigt.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit aussi pessimiste, après tout, elle était encore vivante d'après Daniel. Et ce Daniel n'avait pas tenté, et réussi; par deux fois à s'élever à un plan de conscience supérieure ? Si, et à chaque fois, c'était lui qui l'en avait empêché. Enfin, pas directement lui, mais il y était toujours mêlé...

Peut-importait, le tout était que son amie, même plus qu'amie, soit en vie quelque part, que ce soit à quelques kilomètres à peine, ou bien à l'autre bout de la galaxie, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il la suivrait où qu'elle soit, aveuglément. Aveuglément oui, parce que l'amour rend aveugle.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que la solution tombe du ciel comme ça, sans qu'il n'ait forcé le destin. Et pourtant, il était bel et bien dans une impasse.

Impasse mortelle qui l'abattait.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, forçant son cerveau à bouillonner tant qu'il le pouvait. Seulement il lui semblait que pour lui, rien n'avait jamais été plus difficile que cela : réfléchir, se poser des questions, y répondre, avec justesse et surtout avec les bons mots.

Pour lui, chaque chose avait un côté humoristique... Quel pouvait être celui de cette situation ?

Il souffla, il ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle là-dedans.

Quoi que, après tout, Sam ne voulait peut-être pas qu'il la retrouve, mais juste qu'il réfléchisse, et qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances...

Il était temps qu'il se change les idées, il allait se tuer à réfléchir autant pour rien, ou presque.

Elle était morte. Point, il ne la retrouverait pas, elle était morte et enterrée. Point... Ou peut-être point virgule... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité...

Il était fatigué, très fatigué, éreinté, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter sa conscience, laisser son esprit de côté, être, pour un temps au moins, déconnecté.

C'était compliqué à expliquer, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se prendre la tête.

Le soleil avait fait son grand retour, ça y était. Jack en profita donc pour s'installer sur son ponton, les pieds dans l'eau, à essayer de ne plus penser à rien.

Mais même s'il cherchait à se faire passer pour un américain lambda sans réflexion, ce n'était bien évidemment pas, ou plus le cas, depuis qu'il avait pris le commandement de SG-1 et passé une bonne partie de sa vie à essayer de comprendre le charabia scientifique de Carter et Jackson.

Oui, il l'avouait sans honte, il avait bel et bien essayé, et à plusieurs reprise réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement du mode de vie de certains peuples, avait même appris la première déclinaison latine, et bien que ce ne soit pas évident, il avait pris du plaisir à demander quelques éclaircissement à sa subordonnée quant à la déstructuration effectuée au passage de la porte.

« Rosa, rosa, rosam, rosae rosae rosa » Récita-t-il d'un ton morne en balançant un caillou dans l'eau, un peu plus loin. À quoi cela lui servait-il de connaître une déclinaison latine, même pas en entier ? Sûrement rien, ce n'était pas cela qui allait balayer sa peine, loin de là.

Non, se plonger dans ses souvenirs était, et de loin, plus agréable que la grammaire latine !

Il lui avait promis, un jour, qu'il serait « toujours là pour elle ». Mais en réalité, qu'avait-il fait ? A part prendre sa retraite pour lui laisser le commandement, et donc contribuer à son augmentation de salaire ? Concrètement, pas grand chose...

Il aurait voulu être présent tout au long de sa vie, dans ses joies comme dans la peine, « dans la santé comme la maladie » comme disait les prêtres.

Oui, il aurait voulu pouvoir sécher ses larmes au lieu de la faire pleurer.

« Glande lacrymale » c'était ça le mot, il était une « glande lacrymale ».

Et pourtant, il était vicieux, il avait aimé la voir pleurer, et pouvoir profiter du moment présent pour la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux…

C'était le propre de l'égoïste de profiter de la détresse d'une femme, et pourtant, il l'aurait fait avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé !

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son corps reposer sur les planches du vieux ponton, laissant son odorat prendre le relais de sa vue. L'air était empli de l'odeur des acacias en fleurs, et les abeilles bourdonnaient joyeusement en les butinant.

Oui, il régnait un calme apaisant, et l'ambiance était à la fête… Partout, sauf dans le cœur de Jack, toujours lourd de tristesse, même si un brin d'espoir ne voulait toujours pas être oublié, s'accrochait à tout son corps, lui collait à la peau…

Il finit par s'endormir, une fois de plus, bercé par le bruissement du vent léger sur la surface de l'eau .

_Elle était là, à la porte de son bureau, appuyée contre le chambranle, un léger sourire fiché sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude, quand elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas. _

_Il releva la tête de son dossier, et lui sourit à son tour . Il lui fit signe de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit en fermant derrière elle. _

_Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle parle, un regard suffisait à faire passer cette chose entre eux, cette chose qu'il voulait préserver encore, indéfiniment, autant de temps qu'ils le pourraient._

_Il se leva, en repoussant son fauteuil, et elle ne fit aucun geste, immobile, les mains liées devant elle, tendues vers le sol, comme d'habitude. Elle ne frémit pas non plus quand, hésitant, il la saisit doucement par la taille, comme pour ne pas la flétrir, petite rose fragile… _

_Sa main alla remettre une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, tout en effleurant sa peau. Puis, les yeux humides de soulagement, il précipita sa tête dans son cou, alors que ses mains la tenaient étroitement contre lui, l'une perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant le creux de son dos. _

_Il sentit sa main fine se poser dans sa nuque, et il sentit ses poils se hérisser partout sur son corps. Il aimait ce contact quelque peu déstabilisant, et quand la deuxième main de sa subordonnée passa sous son uniforme, pour se poser délicatement sur son corps, il en perdit le tout sens du respect du règlement, ou même de l'honneur. _

_Il l'assit doucement sur le bureau où il fit de la place d'une manière assez brutale et saccadée. Ensemble, ils perdirent la notion du temps, et laissèrent l'autre découvrir leur corps. _

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et se releva perlant de sueur. Il ne s'était pas senti partir, et son rêve lui avait semblé plus que réel. Il passa sa main sur son visage en soufflant. Il ne savait pas comment faire sortir ces images de sa tête, mais ce qu'il savait très bien en revanche, c'était qu'il devait absolument le faire, manque de quoi il deviendrait dingue en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

Le pauvre homme s'en voulait, il n'était évidemment pas croyant, mais qu'on ait la foi ou pas, il était bien forcé d'admettre que fantasmer sur une défunte était un excès de mauvais goût !

Et pourtant, si réel, si chaud, si agréable de se laisser aller à l'ivresse du corps à corps…

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son cœur (et autres) se la jouer marshmallow !

Cependant, son rêve lui avait permis de trouver un petit indice. C'était fou ce que le cerveau pouvait accumuler comme information, même les choses les plus infimes y étaient répertoriées ! Et cette vision, bien que gênante, avait fait renaître en lui un brin d'espoir, une flamme vacillante qui avait repris de l'assurance. oui, le lendemain il irait à l'enterrement, quitte à passer une journée sur la route, il irait, pour vérifier si le corps qu'on enterrait était bien SA Sam. Il n'aurait qu'à vérifier si le corps portait une petite marque à la base de la nuque, trace qu'un symbiote Tok'ra avait vécu en elle quelques temps. Oui, c'était une minuscule trace, à peine visible à l'œil nu et sans intention, mais lui le savait, et il saurait immédiatement si c'était elle ou pas. Jolinar avait laissé sa trace, trace que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu lui laisser.

Jack savait que ce à quoi il pensait était complètement tiré par les cheveux, mais il devait savoir, pour ne pas passer sa vie à regretter cette femme qu'il aimait profondément.

Il se leva, prêt à aller préparer son expédition à Colorado Springs du lendemain.

Mais arrivé à mi-chemin du perron, il s'arrêta :

Que ferrait-il si c'était bel et bien elle dans le cercueil ? et si ce n'était pas elle ?

Il avait pensé à ce qu'il ferait jusqu'à connaître la « vraie-vérité », mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Et cela lui faisait peur, assurément.

« Ne pas penser, si ce n'est pas elle, je la chercherai sans répit, et si c'est elle… »

Il n'osa pas se dire que sa vie reprendrait son cours normal. Non plus cette fois, ce n'était pas possible après une telle épreuve, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de ce deuil là. S'il avait pu surmonter celui de Charlie, c'était grâce à SG-1. Grâce à Sam en particulier, qui lui avait fait découvrir une autre personnalité chez lui. Un homme avec de l'humour… Beaucoup d'humour.

Tout d'un coup, devant sa lourde porte, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de redevenir ce Jonathan O'Neill que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié… Mort et enterré.


	6. Chapitre 8 et 9

**~/*A*\~**

Allongé sur son lit, Jack regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il s'était résolu à prendre le même chemin que la scientifique s'il s'avérait qu'elle était vraiment dans ce cercueil. Il avait fallu qu'elle meure pour qu'il se rende enfin compte que depuis qu'il s'était retiré de l'Air Force, il avait changé, en mal. Il n'avait même plus d'amis ! Seul ce sympathique facteur lui rendait visite quand il avait une facture à payer… Landry ne s'aventurait guère plus dans son antre, et il doutait que ce soit par manque de temps.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Jack était un vieil ermite aigri, replié sur lui même, qui n'aimait plus personne, à une seule exception : Samantha Carter… Désormais défunte.

Comment continuait alors que sa dernière raison de vivre s'apprêtait à être inhumée ?

Il ne vivait plus pour sauver le monde depuis des années, et désormais, s'il n'était plus nécessaire au bien-être de son amie, à quoi bon rester en vie ?

Le pire était qu'il se mentait à lui-même : Depuis qu'il avait quitté le commandement de l'équipe SG-1, il n'avait pas pris une seule seconde pour prendre soin de Sam quand elle en avait besoin. Bien sûr, au début, quand la tête du programme lui avait été confiée, il avait essayé de rester présent et disponible pour elle, puis tout avait dérapé, quand Pete était arrivé, il n'avait plus su comment s'y prendre... Il l'avait lâchement abandonnée... Jusqu'à maintenant . C'est pourquoi que s'il découvrait que ce n'était pas son corps, là-bas, à Colorado Springs, il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait, il la retrouverait, et si quelqu'un avait cherché à lui nuire, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Tout simplement...

Seulement ce qu'il l'attendait le lendemain était Samantha, immobile dans son dernier lit en velours... Et il la suivrait, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

La décision était prise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la mettre à exécution... Demain, une fois que la flamme de l'espoir aurait été mouchée en voyant la petite cicatrice à la base de son cou...

Le cœur allégé par son engagement, il s'endormit, bercé par le vent léger qui venait tout droit du Colorado, lui apportant le parfum encore présent de sa bien-aimée.

Dehors, la lune diffusait sa lumière argentée, éclairant la vie nocturne de la forêt. Des lucioles s'étaient aventurées près de la fenêtre, et une malheureuse chouette chantait sa berceuse, endormant les quelques biches encore éveillées.

La surface du lac remuait doucement, et quelques araignées s'amusaient à y faire leur spectacle de glisse, au grand bonheur des chauve-souris qui étaient de sortie de chasse.

Au loin, un train passa.

**~/*A*\~**

Il étendit la main aussi loin qu'il put, mais ne trouva pas son réveil. Il prit donc le parti d'ouvrir un œil : Il était allongé en sens inverse du lit, recroquevillé, et son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. C'était un rouge-gorge, d'assez mauvaise humeur pour avoir envie de réveiller la Terre entière, qui l'avait poussé hors de son sommeil.

Il le savait : Les animaux à plumes ne supportaient pas d'être les premiers réveillés, il fallait qu'ils se détendent en poussant les autres hors de leur couette : Tout un concept, un sport jouissif et viscéral.

Jack grogna, avant de se remémorer que ce jour-là, il était peut-être à la veille de sa mort. Sûrement d'ailleurs, et il n'avait pas le temps de chasser le piaf pour en faire un sandwich.

Il se leva, passa son jean, un vieux tee-shirt à l'effigie de l'Air Force, et débrancha le réveil par flemme de désactiver sa sonnerie assourdissante qui ne manquerait pas de se mettre en marche dans quelques heures.

Trop pressé pour déjeuner, il attrapa sa veste, son bonnet ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil, bien décidé à ne pas se faire remarquer de ses anciens collègues, rivales et patrons. Il s'empara également de son sac en toile à la va-vite, et quitta le chalet, sans même fermer la porte. Cela ne servait à rien si le soir il ne revenait pas…

Il roula pendant plusieurs heures à travers la forêt typique du Minnesota, les yeux rivés sur la route, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Rien que son but : Il voyait, là-bas, au bout de la route, le cercueil de son amie, mais il n'osait pas imaginer son corps dedans, froid, pâle et immobile… Il ne le pouvait simplement pas.

Au milieu de la matinée, il s'arrêta à la première station service venue, pour reprendre de l'essence, et manger un peu, bien que sans faim, histoire de passer un peu de temps au milieu d'une foule de camionneurs, une sorte de réintégration progressive dans la société.

Il gara donc son 4x4 à côté d'une petite Chevrolet familiale, et descendit, après avoir enlevé son bonnet qui lui donnait un quelque chose de gangster, et entra dans le petit restaurant routier.

Il s'assit à une table près de la fenêtre, éloignée de celles qui étaient occupées. Une serveuse dénommée Julia vint lui proposer « LE repas du chef » : Un steak (à priori de rat), accompagné de frites qui avaient baigné dans une huile noirâtre, franchement dégoûtante.

L'endeuillé se prit à se demander si les États-Unis ne comportaient pas, en réalité, un seul chef cuistot pour routards, car jusqu'à présent, on lui avait toujours proposé le même éternel « plat du chef ».

Enfin qu'importe, il n'avait de toute façon pas très faim.

Il jouait machinalement avec sa fourchette quand un homme s'arrêta devant lui, posant ses mains noires de cambouis sur la table.

« Tu fais une tête d'enterrement mon gars ! »

Celui-ci leva la tête : Bobby, il avait une tête à s'appeler Bobby. Une tête de roublard pas désagréable. Un pauvre type ordinaire qui passait sa vie sur les routes, un camionneur un peu frustre, mais pas antipathique.

Jack s'efforça à sourire :

« C'est marrant, c'est justement le cas ! »

'Bobby' partit d'un grand rire de chauffeur routier, sans visiblement avoir pigé que c'était une réalité.

« Moi c'est Joey, et toi ? »

Joey… C'était bien loin de Bobby, mais dans la même trame, ou presque…

« Jack… » Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de cacher son identité étant donné qu'il ne comptait plus s'en servir très longtemps.

« Hey ça fait gangster… Jaaack »

Il faisait rebondir le prénom sur sa langue, comme pour mieux faire ressortir la sonorité 'gangster', et l'endeuillé eut soudain la vision d'un Unas essayant de parler leur langue… Mais il n'eut pas le cœur à en rire, même intérieurement.

Voyant que l'effet qu'il escomptait n'avait pas fait son chemin jusqu'à son nouvel ami, Joey prit un air sombre :

« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur O'Neill.

Prit d'une soudaine envie de frite à l'huile de moteur, celui-ci piqua dans une pomme de terre.

« Ma femme ».

Bon d'accord, il mentait, mais quelle importance ? Il ne faisait que simplifier une réalité que 'Bobby' aurait du mal à comprendre. Et puis, il ne le reverrait jamais, et il aurait déjà oublié ce léger mensonge dès sa prochaine livraison de colin surgelé d'Alaska… Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il pouvait bien livrer ce qui lui chantait ce pauvre Joey.

Ce dernier eut l'air abattu devant tant de malheur, et il cru de bon ton de raconter sa vie à son compagnon de table :

« Pov' Jack ! Je sais c'que c'est ! La mienne est morte y'a deux ans d'un cancer du sein…Qui aurait cru que des trucs aussi agréables à regarder pouvaient tuer ?

Jack mâcha sa frite avec un air soudain songeur, et secoua la tête :

Sûrement pas moi… Désolé pour elle… »

Joey balaya ses excuses d'un geste vif de la main, et ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant qu'ils terminaient leur repas.

Jack reprit la route après avoir payé l'addition scandaleuse. Il avait payé des sommes astronomiques pour un plein d'essence et deux repas. Il avait décidé d'offrir le copieux repas à 'Bobby'. Il n'en était plus à ça près, et il avait aimé lui faire plaisir en lui faisant économiser un peu d'argent. Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas cela qui allait lui permettre de se payer un peu de compagnie féminine, mais c'était toujours assez pour le dernier magasine de charme sorti en kiosque.

Il repartit donc avec quelques rafraîchissements pour la longue route qui lui restait, ainsi qu'une lampe de poche « offerte pour deux menus du chef achetés » -ceci étant dit, c'était la moindre des choses, une lampe torche pour 35$ les deux repas !- . Il avait également des tonnes de questions en tête, assez distrayantes pour une fois : Est-ce que tous les 'Bobby' des États-Unis étaient aussi simples d'esprits ? Ou ce Joey était-il le parfait archétype des camionneurs en général ?

Il déglutit : Était-il lui même le pilote de l'Air Force typique ? Celui qui passait pour un fou de la gâchette dans tous les médias et films dans le monde entier ?

Il se re-concentra sur la route, ne voulant pas défoncer l'avant de son 4x4 en rentrant dans l'un des nombreux Joey qui entraient dans le parking.


	7. Chapitre 10 et 11

**~/*A*\~**

« Welcome to Colorado Springs »

La pancarte était la même depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville, elle avait seulement perdu trois lettres dont l'absence renommait la ville « Color Springs », ce qui devait déstabiliser plus d'un touriste…

En roulant aux alentours de 150km/h, et en prenant les petites routes peu fréquentées, il était arrivé en sept heures, et il était un peu plus de treize heures trente quand il arriva à l'église où était censé se dérouler l'enterrement.

Personne n'était encore arrivé, du moins, à en juger par les voitures, ou plutôt l'absence de voitures garées dans la rue.

Jack ferma donc son 4x4 avant de pénétrer dans le lieu de culte, une rose à la main, qu'il avait eu le temps d'acheter en passant à Omaha où un léger bouchon l'avait contraint à s'arrêter un moment.

Un jeune enfant de chœur jouait de l'orgue dans un coin, mais l'ex général n'aurait pas pu dire avec exactitude d'où venait le son. C'était un air à vous arracher des larmes, si tant est qu'il vous en reste après l'annonce brutale de la mort d'un proche bien sûr.

Au fond de l'église, sur l'autel, Jack repéra aisément le caisson où Sam devait reposer à jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration, et d'un pas décidé, s'avança vers son but, avec un poids insupportable l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Elle était là, sereine… L'embaumeur avait fait un travail admirable, il était impossible de deviner qu'elle était morte dans un accident, et encore moins dans un vaisseau spatial, à un peu plus de seize mille années lumière !

Soudain prit d'une angoisse étouffante, il saisit la main de la défunte, posée paisiblement en croix sur sa poitrine, et la serra autant qu'il le put.

La voir comme ça le rendait malade.

Son poing se serra sur la rose qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de poser sur son ventre. Il sentit une des épines se loger profondément dans sa paume, et quand il déposa la fleur sur le corps de Sam, il put voir que quelques gouttes de son sang perlaient sur ses doigts, se répandant doucement sur la tige de la rose.

Il tenait toujours fermement la main froide de la jeune femme, comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, comme s'il pouvait lui faire reprendre vie.

Derrière lui, quelque part, l'orgue jouait toujours le même air déchirant, et une larme s'écrasa sur le visage de la défunte, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Évidement, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était Jack, Jack qui ne voyait plus le reste du monde autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que le visage neutre et sans expression de celle qu'il avait aimé et qu'il savait toujours aimer.

Il surprit sa main blessée en train de caresser les cheveux blonds de Sam, et il se laissa finalement aller à poser un doux baiser sur son front, léger, comme pour ne pas la blesser.

« Vous la connaissiez bien »

Jack se retourna, il avait perdu beaucoup de son entraînement militaire, et il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le prêtre approcher.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de nécrophilie, les yeux rouges et bouffis de larmes, ajoutant un côté pathétique à la situation déjà pitoyable.

« Euh… Oui. Nous étions très… Proches »

L'homme de foi, arrêté à quelques mètres devant lui, les mains jointes sur le ventre, pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air compatissant.

« Rien ne prépare à une perte aussi soudaine que douloureuse… Au moins, elle s'est éteinte sans douleur. »

Jack ne savait pas ce que le SG-C avait inventé pour l'occasion, il approuva donc d'un léger hochement de tête.

Le religieux avança vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

« Vous voudrez aider à porter le cercueil jusqu'à sa dernière demeure ? »

Le sinistré ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, et honnêtement, il pensait que sa place ici n'était même pas imaginable. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ceux qu'il avait abandonné depuis des années.

Son cerveau bouillonna pour trouver une excuse digne de ce nom :

« Euh… J'aurais beaucoup aimé, malheureusement, je ne fais que passer en coup de vent, on m'attends à Denver auprès d'un proche qui est malade, et je suis déjà en retard… »

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour déroger à l'enterrement, et le verbe « aimer » n'était pas tellement bien choisi. Mais les endeuillés qui adoptaient la même tactique ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus convaincants que lui car l'homme qui lui faisait face eut l'air peiné :

« Oh mon fils, allez vite auprès du malade ! »

Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil, cette fois-ci porté sur le cou de Sam, et ce qu'il y vit le figea : Il n'y avait pas de cicatrice…

Or pas de cicatrice, pas de Sam, pas de Sam pas de mort, pas de mort, pas de mort pas de deuil… Ce n'était pas elle qui gisait là…

CE N'ETAIT PAS ELLE .

Il essaya de dissimuler le choc que lui avait causé sa découverte, mais le curé n'était pas dupe, il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet :

« Mon fils ? Vous allez bien ?

Jack releva la tête, et s'obligea à prendre un air dépité.

-Oui oui… C'est, vous savez… La voir immobile… Je… Je ne réalise pas encore ».

**~/*A*\~**

Il quitta la 'maison de Dieu' d'un pas vif, et une fois sur le parvis, il sautilla jusqu'à sa voiture, et se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner quelques coups de klaxon avant de démarrer, faire le tour du quartier, et de revenir se garer devant la murette surmonté de grille en fer forgé entourant le cimetière.

Il se gara à l'endroit d'où on voyait le mieux les employés qui creusaient la tombe.

Jack enfila son bonnet et ses lunettes, et attendit patiemment, plaqué contre son siège.

Au loin, il entendit une voiture arriver, un gros véhicule, peut-être bien un humer. Effectivement, ses oreilles ne le trompaient pas, un humer bleu nuit déboucha dans la rue et se rangea juste en face de l'entrée de l'église. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put voir dans son rétroviseur les passagers du véhicule descendre sur le trottoir.

Ils n'avaient pas changé… Si, Mitchell s'était laissé poussé un bouc… Ridicule, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Vala s'était coupé les cheveux, se conformant enfin au règlement de l'armée américaine. Certes, ils étaient toujours un peu plus longs que ceux de Carter, mais ce n'était pas grand chose par rapport à la tignasse brune qu'il lui avait connu.

Il aurait voulu sortir précipitamment, mettre une grande tape dans le dos de Teal'c, et leur dire de rentrer chez eux : « Ce n'est pas Sam ! ».

Mais il ne devait pas intervenir, il le sentait.

Il assista donc au ballet interminable de voitures : une Ford escort dont il put reconnaître les passagers pour les avoir vu une ou deux fois, et surtout par leur ressemblance avec son amie : Mark, sa femme, et leurs enfants une voiture noire officielle dont sortit le vice-président, obligé d'être là de par la haute fonction qu'avait occupé Carter plusieurs voitures de l'Air force, contenant Walter, Siler, et à la grande surprise de Jack : McKay. Il y avait aussi une bonne cinquantaine de soldat qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ou à qui il n'avait jamais adressé le moindre mot. Une bonne partie de la communauté scientifique était là. Il les reconnaissait de loin, par instinct, il ne les aimait toujours pas.

L'agent Barrett était lui aussi de la partie.

Bref, il y avait tellement de monde d'un coup qui affluait vers l'église qu'O'Neill s'en sentit presque mal, et il se demanda si le prêtre n'appâtait pas ses fidèles grâce à un banquet, ou pourquoi pas un barbecue…

Une fois que tout le monde fut entré dans l'enceinte de l'église, Jack se glissa dans le cimetière verdoyant en ce mois de Juin, pour attendre le plus intéressant : le discours . Il voulait savoir ce que les gens diraient de lui quand il serait temps pour lui de se faire inhumer…

Enfin, surtout vérifier que ce que l'on allait raconter sur Carter était véridique.

Tout en restant hors de la vue de Teal'c, évidemment.

Il se méfiait de son ancien frère d'arme, car du lot, c'était celui qui sentait le mieux la présence d'intrus, il avait appris à le connaître depuis le temps…

Quand l'équipe débarqua à côté de la tombe fraîchement creusée, Jack était agenouillé devant une sépulture cachée par les arbres, d'où il put entendre tout le blabla du curé sur la pureté de l'âme de Carter, et tout le tintin sur la peine qu'il avait à l'enterrer « en ce jour ».

Mais le plus saisissant fut le lot de commentaire des endeuillés. A chaque rose qui tombait dans un bruit végétal sur le coffret, une phrase était censée résumer la pensée de celui qui la lançait. Ce qui atterrissait tout droit dans l'oreille aux aguets de Jack.

« Elle aimait son boulot plus que tout au monde, peut-être même plus que son propre frère » et de nouveaux sanglots au souvenir de sa dévotion envers le peuple terrien.

« C'était une femme souriante, avec beaucoup d'humour ».

_Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été à bonne école…_ Pensa le vieux général depuis sa planque.

« Elle savait garder son sang-froid en toute situation, sauf, peut-être quand on perdait le colonel O'Neill en mission… » Léger rire de certains membre de la base.

Quant au dernier cité, il apprenait des choses ! Alors comme ça, Teal'c avait dit vrai : Elle perdait quelques boulons quand il disparaissait…

Tant mieux, pas qu'il fut vicieux, mais il en valait de même pour lui.

« C'était une grande guerrière, elle nous manquera beaucoup à tous »

_Ce n'est pas elle ! Arrêtez votre cirque ! Bon sang ouvrez les yeux !_

Jack ne pouvait pas imaginer ses amis, aussi décalés soient-ils, se laisser berner par cette supercherie montée de toute pièce, mais pourtant, il était persuadé quelque part de ne rien pouvoir dire.

« Elle était comme une tante pour moi, et il ne me reste plus personne… »

Cassandra… C'était bien elle, et depuis dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait bien changée ! elle n'avait désormais plus rien de l'ado qu'il avait connu, c'était maintenant presque une trentenaire, et elle semblait savoir beaucoup de chose sur la vie. Sam avait presque remplacé Janet à sa mort, elle avait prit en charge l'éducation de la jeune fille, et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes, elle l'avait aimé comme une nièce, et elle comme une tante…

Jack prit quelques secondes, devant la tombe de Mlle Jessica Johanson, pour réfléchir : Si Sam n'était pas dans ce trou, c'est qu'elle était ailleurs… Si tout cela était monté de toute pièce par Carter, alors elle avait pris des précautions pour ne pas laisser Cassandra sans moyens.

C'était une piste à suivre, et son grade lui permettrait sûrement de fouiller du côté des banques…

«J'ai travaillé avec elle pendant plus de vingt ans, et elle était pour moi une fidèle amie, et même la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu… »

Pas de doute, si il la retrouvait, elle serait heureuse d'apprendre que Daniel se considérait comme son frère d'adoption…

« C'était une chercheuse exemplaire, elle a beaucoup fait avancer la science ».

Barrett… Un vrai lèche-bottes, mais pas un mauvais type en fin de compte.

Le cimetière se désemplit, et Jack attendit que le groupe se soit dispersé pour sortir de sa cachette.

Au loin, quelques rangées derrière la tombe de Carter, une femme était debout, la tête baissée sur une sépulture qu'il reconnût aisément : C'était celle de Janet, et la jeune femme était Cassandra…

Il hésita un long moment. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, lui montrer son soutient en la prenant dans ses bras, pour la bercer doucement. Mais il ne le fit pas, il ne devait absolument pas se montrer… C'était un lourd pressentiment, auquel il avait appris à se fier.

Il regagna donc son 4x4 en veillant à éviter les quelques quidams qui rodaient encore le long des allées.

A peine avait-il claqué sa portière qu'il sentit celle du côté passager s'ouvrir.

« Hey Jack, c'est la balade de santé ? »

Il tourna la tête. Il ne manquait plus que ça : De toute l'équipe, il avait fallu que le retraité tombe sur la plus coriace.

« Comment allez-vous Vala ? »

Celle-ci s'installa confortablement dans le siège, claqua la porte, et fixa le rétroviseur.

« Sûrement mieux que vous en ce moment ».

Jack soupira. Tout le monde semblait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, lire les rides de son âme, et c'était loin de lui plaire.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elle fronça les sourcils :

Et vous ?

C'est ma voiture vous savez ? Laissa-t-il planer dans le but de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le sujet de la question.

Oh… Eh bien Cameron a promis 20$ à celui qui oserait venir vous parler… Et je suis loin d'être pleine aux as…

Elle avait dit tout cela sans desserrer les dents, et Jack se fit la remarque qu'il l'appréciait grandement.

Vous pensez qu'il augmenterait la mise si je vous offrais un café ?

Vala afficha un large sourire de satisfaction, et en prenant un air complice, rajouta :

Au moins 1000 si vous m'offrez une vodka…

On fait 50/50… » Exigea-t-il.

Avec une grimace d'intense douleur morale et financière, la jeune femme accepta.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à la table d'un café, près de la fenêtre, et l'un en face de l'autre, un grand silence s'étaient glissé à la table.

Voyant que Jack réfléchissait durement, Vala appuya ses coudes sur la surface boisée, sa tasse de café en suspens devant ses lèvres :

« Quelque chose vous 'chiffonne' ? Demanda-t-elle.

Jack mâcha son muffin au caramel, l'avala sans se presser, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Oui, Carter vous a-t-elle semblé… Bizarre ? Je veux dire, pas comme d'habitude…

Elle se laissa retomber dans la banquette, comme si les choses sérieuses venaient de débuter.

Daniel est venu vous voir. Affirma-t-elle.

Oui, et je pense qu'il a raison.

Elle bût une gorgée de liquide noir, et le fixa longuement, avant de lâcher :

Je crois aussi, Daniel est loin d'être dingue, et je le crois sur parole quand il a une intuition.

C'est un être élevé après tout…cracha Jack.

Vala ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque.

Plus sérieusement, ces derniers temps il lui arrivait de s'enfermer dans son labo pendant des heures, et je l'entendais parfois parler seule… »

Heureusement qu'elle avait ajouté le fait que Carter ai perdu la tête parce que jusque là, le fait qu'elle se tue à la tâche était tout à fait habituel. Mais là…

« Seule ? »

Vala hocha la tête.

Jack reposa sa tasse sur la table, et brusquement, tout sembla s'éclairer :

« Personne ne la faite disparaître, elle a trouvé elle-même le moyen de sortir de la circulation… Reste à savoir comment…

C'est bien mon avis aussi, mais je ne vois pas comment elle a pu faire… Je veux dire, bien qu'elle soit un génie… »

Soupira la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, cherchant tout deux « l'illumination », jusqu'à ce que Jack reprenne la parole :

« Quelle sauce nous ont préparé les chefs cuistot de Washington ? »

La jeune femme vida ce qui restait de son café d'un trait :

« Infarctus »

Jack faillit s'étouffer :

« Aucune imagination ! On ne meure plus d'un infarctus depuis un bye ! »

Vala haussa les épaules, et prit un air vexé et bougon :

« C'est bien ce que je leur avais dit, ma voisine est infirmière… »


	8. Chapitre 12, 13 et 14

**~/*A*\~**

Jack avait ramené Vala chez elle en lui demandent de transmettre ses excuses les plus sincères à Mitchell pour son pari. Il roulait maintenant droit vers la zone 51. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit pendant qu'ils discutaient, et il avait bien envie de « prendre des nouvelles » de l'agent Barrett…

Le miroir, c'était la clé, et il ne l'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde. Alors que la solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début !

Le miroir quantique, merveilleuse invention qui s'avérait très utile quand il s'agissait de se cacher dans une autre réalité alternative… Oui, très belle invention que Carter avait du savoir copier, après des années de recherches intense… Mais pourquoi ? Était-il possible qu'elle ait changé de route pour lui ? Pour pouvoir changer son existence et enfin l'avoir pour elle toute seule ?

Elle le possédait déjà, complètement, son esprit, son cœur, même son corps… Il aurait été prêt si elle avait voulu… L'avait-elle voulu ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le premier pas ? Il la désirait pourtant plus que n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi. Peut lui importait son avenir à lui, elle le hantait, nuit et jour, il revoyait son visage dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait partout, jusque dans les coins de rue les plus sombres, elle l'observait. Sa voix retentissait quand il se sentait seul, histoire de lui faire la conversation…

Une sorte d'ange gardien…

A la différence qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts dans ses rêves, tellement réels qu'ils se demandait presque si c'était réellement le fruit de son imagination peu développée… Et pourtant.

Elle était vivante…

Elle était quelque part, dans une autre réalité…

Soudain, une lueur l'aveugla, et il eut juste le temps de faire virer son volant pour éviter un camion qui arrivait droit en face, prêt à lui rentrer dedans…

Son esprit l'avait égaré de la route qu'il faisait, et il s'était retrouvé complètement sur la file de gauche.

Après s'être remis sur la bonne voie, il eut des frissons :

Et si Sam avait décidé de partir pour une autre réalité où elle pouvait avoir son propre Jack ? Si en ce moment même, un autre Jack O'Neill, quelque part, pouvait caresser sa joue, jouer avec la fine peau de son cou ? Si elle avait trouvé le bonheur qu'il n'avait pas su lui procurer ?

Il chassa cette idée de son pauvre cerveau décharné, c'était trop de torture en une semaine. Il la retrouverait, quoi qu'il arrive, et il rattraperait tout ce temps perdu en espérance et déceptions. Il lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, lui ouvrir son cœur et ses bras . Oui, il la rendrait heureuse, c'était pour lui une promesse, et il tenait toujours ses promesses, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se mentait, il y avait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas honorée, celle d'être toujours là pour elle… Mais il allait se rattraper, et elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes, c'était ce qu'il voulait, au plus profond de lui même.

**~/*A*\~**

« Monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » La secrétaire qui gérait les entrées était jeune, et Jack ne l'avait jamais vue. Il lui restait une demi-seconde environ pour inventer et éventuellement peaufiner son personnage avant que la jeune femme ne le trouve suspect...

« Bonjour, je suis le sergent Walter Harriman, du SG-C... »

Ce n'était pas beau de voler l'identité d'un ancien subordonné, mais au grand mot les grands remèdes, et puis ce n'était qu'un emprunt, pour une bonne cause.

« Oui, et vous voulez ? »

La secrétaire semblait se rincer l'orteil de savoir à qui elle avait à faire, mais la raison l'intéressait visiblement au plus haut point.

« Il faudrait que je voies l'agent Barrett, au plus vite.

-C'est à quel sujet ? »

Au bord de l'exaspération, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se faire passer pour un livreur de chez 'Pizza hut'... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas tellement le moment de jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Je dois absolument lui parler, c'est un ami, et son chien vient de mourir...

-Oh... Pauvre bête... Je suis désolée, mais l'agent Barrett a du s'absenter pour l'après-midi... »

Jack eut le plus grand mal à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon sang ! Il était à l'accueil de la zone 51 ! Le département le plus secret et sécurisé du monde, et il avait en face de lui une jeune écervelée qui gobait son histoire, et ne lui demandait même pas son pass...

Dans quel monde vivait-il ? Devait-il se pincer ?

Il fouilla sa poche pour y trouver un morceau de papier plié en quatre, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme avec une moue de désolation.

« Pourriez-vous poser ceci dans son bureau ? C'est très urgent. »

Jack la regarda acquiescer vivement, et partie s'acquitter de sa tâche, avec le prospectus annonçant la baisse des prix de l'abonnement mensuel au club de gym de Colorado springs. Prospectus qu'il avait récolté au niveau d'un feu rouge sur l'aller.

Un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, il se pencha au dessus du bureau, et attrapa le registre des visiteurs.

Si ses souvenirs étaient intacts, et si la disposition des lieux n'avaient pas changé, le miroir quantique était au niveau -4...

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : Toutes les semaines, et sur une durée impressionnante par sa longueur, la signature de son ancien second était apposée, témoignant de son passage en salle 508, niveau -4...

Il reposa le carnet, et ressortit, heureux d'avoir enfin un petit morceau de piste... Et surtout d'avoir eu une idée un tant soit peu constructive.

Il remonta dans son 4x4 est resta assis un moment sur son siège, la porte ouverte, avant de se décider à démarrer.

Le problème était là maintenant : Qu'allait-il faire ? Ou plutôt : Que devait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait de lui qu'il fasse désormais ?

Qu'avait-il de plus à faire ici dans le Colorado ? Devait-il seulement y être ? Ce n'était même pas sûr, et pourtant, il était bel et bien là.

Il roula un moment avant de stopper son véhicule dans une petite rue presque déserte du centre de Colorado Springs. Et son regard se posa sur la devanture du bâtiment devant lequel il stationnait à présent : La banque nationale.

Cette histoire le taraudait. Il était encore dans la brume, brume d'incertitude, car jamais Sam n'aurait abandonné Cassandra. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé seule le jour où, à à peine neuf ans, elle avait failli mourir, causant une explosion à laquelle ni elle, ni sa bienfaitrice n'aurait survécu.

Mais Sam était restée. Elle était aussi resté toutes les fois où la jeune fille avait eu besoin d'elle. Notamment à la mort de sa mère adoptive…Janet…

Celle-ci lui avait ouvert un compte à la banque nationale à peine quelques semaines avant de mourir au champs d'honneur.

Il s'en souvenait car l'infirmière lui avait demandé conseil au sujet du choix de la banque. Elle avait voulu savoir qu'elle était la meilleure option d'épargne pour une adolescente comme sa fille.

Jack en avait aussi un peu discuté à la mort de Fraiser, quand Sam lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes.

_Ce jour-là, elle s'était laissée tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à la table du mess où était assis son supérieur. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête de son assiette de petit pois avec lesquels il jouait du bout de sa fourchette, pour trouver une Samantha défigurée par la fatigue morale qu'elle semblait éprouver. _

_« Major… Avait-il lâché en comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait pas sans cela. _

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire » _

_Jack n'avait d'abord pas compris. L'aveu de Sam l'avait déstabilisé, et il se demanda s'il aurait l'air aussi idiot en tombant de sa chaise qu'en restant immobile, les sourcils levés à la Teal'c, et la bouche entrouverte. _

_Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution, qui était sans doute la plus réaliste, et surtout la moins douloureuse des deux qui s'offraient à son esprit. _

_Ce n'était pas les occupations qui manquaient au SG-C pour une scientifique de la trempe de Sam. Et ce n'était pas dans le genre de celle-ci de se plaindre d'un manque d'activité quasi-inexistant ! _

_Puis voyant sûrement qu'il sombrait en plein océan de doutes et d'interrogations bien éloignées de sa réalité, elle avait repris : _

_« C'est Cassandra… Maintenant que Janet n'est plus là, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, ni sans moyens d'ailleurs… J'avais bien envisagé de la faire s'installer chez moi, mais elle persiste à me dire qu'elle va bien, et qu'elle peut gérer la maison et ses études toute seule… » _

_Elle avait posé sa tête entre ses mains, penchée sur la table, gagnée par l'abattement. _

_Le colonel avait laissé tomber sa fourchette sur le bord de son plateau. Ces petit-pois étaient décidément infects, et il n'hésiterait pas à envoyer un mémo à Hammond pour lui demander d'en toucher deux mots au chef cuisinier ! _

_Il posa sa main sur le bras de son amie qui releva la tête pour le regarder. _

_« Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. Cassandra est une jeune fille forte, tout aussi courageuse qu'il y a dix ans. Vous vous souvenez ? _

_Elle avait hoché la tête._

_- De plus… il lui tendit la coupe de jelly bleue qu'il avait du prendre au self, seule rescapée de la brigade dessert à l'heure tardive à laquelle il était arrivé, et elle s'en empara d'un geste peu décidé… Elle a un compte bancaire que j'ai un peu approvisionné après l'enterrement de Janet. Si elle s'en sort bien, elle pourrait tenir jusqu'à noël, quand je lui ferai un nouveau chèque. » _

_Les yeux de Sam s'étaient soudain mis à briller, et elle avait planté la cuillère de Jack, qu'elle venait d'attraper sur son plateau, dans la gelée en souriant._

_"Vous faites ça vous ? Et moi qui ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un compte bancaire à son nom !" S'exclama-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. _

**~/*A*\~**

Il sortit donc de sa voiture pour entrer dans la banque, nettement moins déserte que la rue qui lui servait d'adresse.

C'était comme si tous les passants s'étaient arrêtés pour s'abriter d'une pluie qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, étant donné que le ciel était d'une bleu presque aussi profond que celui des yeux de Sam, et que le soleil s'amusait à brûler la peau des gens qui, comme Jack, vagabondaient dehors en tee-shirt léger.

Il trouva finalement un guichet qui semblait peu attirer les 'touristes', et ce fut celui-là qu'il choisit :

« Bonjour j'aimerais avoir, si c'est possible, un relevé de compte. Déblatéra-t-il à la guichetière.

-Oui bien sûr. Avez vous un RIB sur vous ? »

C'est là qu'il se frottait à un problème plus épineux :

Il n'avait plus de prospectus pour le club de gym…Et une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Sam, quelque part dans son esprit lui souffla que même s'il en avait eu un en réserve, la banquière ne se serait pas laisser berner aussi facilement que la secrétaire de la zone 51… Le monde tournait décidément vraiment à l'envers.

« En réalité, je vais vous exposer les faits clairement… La responsable légale d'une jeune femme qui a un compte chez vous vient de décéder, et je suis l'unique 'parent' qui lui reste, et j'aimerais pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins avant de partir en voyage en Europe. »

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, la quadragénaire sembla peser le pour et le contre qu'elle pouvait trouver à lui donner accès à des informations aussi confidentielles.

Et pourtant, à la zone 51, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à avoir accès à tout ce qu'il voulait… Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait après avoir pu feuilleter le registre aussi facilement qu'il parcourait le journal…

« Il me faudrait votre carte d'identité, et si vous comptez faire un virement, votre carte bancaire. Puis-je vous demander le nom de la propriétaire du compte courant ?

-Évidemment : Cassandra Fraiser. »

Pendant que 'Lydia' (c'était ce qu'affichait son porte-nom), frappait rageusement son clavier pour chercher les informations correspondantes, Jack fouilla sa poche de veste pour en retirer les deux cartes qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Voilà. » Lui déclara-t-il en lui tendant les morceaux de plastiques.

Elle s'empara des cartes et vérifia la carte d'identité de laquelle elle nota le numéro sur un registre, avant de lire le nom.

« Jonathan O'Neill… Oui, là, juste après Cassandra et Janet Fraiser et Samantha Carter.

-Je crois que vous pouvez désormais me mettre en deuxième position, Janet est décédée il y a plus de quinze ans, et Sam il y a trois jours…

- Toutes mes condoléances. Composez votre numéro de carte s'il vous plait. »

La guichetière semblait très peu peinée par la nouvelle, ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Jack qui avait l'habitude de rencontrer autant de gens aussi attachés au bonheur de leur clients. Un véritable plaisir d'aller faire ses courses au supermarché du coin par exemple…

Il composa son code 'A l'abri des regards indiscrets' sur la machine que lui tendit la banquière, et osa enfin poser la question :

« Est-ce qu'un dépôt a été effectué sur ce compte récemment ? »

Les yeux de la brune passèrent de la main de Jack, encore sur les touches, à son ordinateur, et elle déclara :

« Oui, 50 000$ il y a un peu plus de deux semaines depuis le compte de Mlle Carter. Combien voulez-vous transférer ? »

Alors c'était bien réel… Sam avait tout prévu… Elle avait réussi à reconstituer un miroir quantique sur le modèle de celui qu'avait trouva Daniel, transféré cinquante milles dollars sur le compte de Cassandra pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre convenablement, laissé sur clé son petit jeu de piste pour qu'il puisse la retrouver, et avait quitté cette réalité sans même se retourner… En laissant un clone qu'elle avait peut-être elle-même créée à son image pour simuler sa mort… Cela dit, elle aurait pu trouver une mort plus convaincante qu'un accident en vaisseau spatial… Ça aurait été plus réaliste de simuler une crise cardiaque, une rupture d'anévrisme, ou bien d'autres causes de mort plus ou moins naturelles !

« Monsieur ? »

Jack redescendit enfin sur Terre. Il en avait oublié la guichetière qui le regardait avec un air inquiet, se demandant si elle devait signaler un quelconque problème médical concernant son client.

« Euh oui, excusez-moi, c'est cette chaleur… Pareil… 50 000$ seront parfaits merci. »


	9. Chapitre 15

**~/*A*\~**

Plus rien ne l'empêchait désormais de siffloter, de chantonner, de rire et sautiller, sauf peut-être le peu de fierté et d'honneur qui lui restait évidemment…

Il regagna son 4x4 et démarra en trombe, prêt à retourner dans le Minnesota, où un miroir l'attendait encore.

Il fut bien tenté de passer chez Carter, histoire de prendre quelques photos, ou bien quelques objets qui auraient éventuellement pu l'en rapprocher, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Collecter des souvenirs, c'était en quelques sorte accepter la disparition de la jeune femme or elle était seulement réfugiée dans une autre réalité. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

Il avait donc renoncé à pénétrer dans l'intimité de Sam, et par la même occasion d'entrer chez elle par effraction, car elle n'était sûrement pas partie en laissant la porte ouverte, c'était une évidence.

Incident clos, Jack alluma sa radio, et régla approximativement l'onde sur une station qu'il pouvait à peu près capter correctement.

Il tomba sur un vieux tube des Eagles 'Hotel California'. C'était un titre qu'il aimait bien, sans plus, mais qu'il laissa tout de même, ne pouvant pas se faire au silence ambiant de l'habitacle qui le poussait fortement à se mettre à penser.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense. _'Trop de réflexion tue la réflexion'_ Telle était sa devise. Devise qu'il s'autorisait à modifier en n'importe quelle autre phrase du même style :

'_Trop de science tue la science'_ restait l'une de ses favorites.

Ce fut donc en arrêtant de penser qu'il prit la route vers le Minnesota, et ce chalet qui l'attendait, perdu au beau milieu des bois de conifères.

Du moins, il y était décidé jusqu'au moment où il se remit à réfléchir, et stoppa le poste radio.

Évidemment, il avait la confirmation que Sam était vivante, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment la retrouver…

Et il pensait maintenant à Daniel. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui lui avait mis l'idée en tête que leur amie commune était toujours en vie, et toujours lui qui lui avait livré le mot de passe pour la photo… Il devait bien l'avouer, même si sa fierté en prenait encore un coup, qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé sans lui. Il ne signait de toute façon pas, à part pour donner des ordres quand il était encore dans l'Air Force.

Il tourna donc au carrefour qui le séparait de l'autoroute menant droit au Minnesota, pour se retrouver devant l'immeuble de Daniel, ne sachant même pas s'il y habitait encore.

Mais quand il aperçut, bien au dessus de lui, une silhouette féminine qu'il connaissait bien, appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon, il n'hésita plus.

Il gara son véhicule devant les portes du bâtiment, et descendit pour gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers le menant à l'appartement de l'archéologue.

Son entraînement militaire n'ayant pas fait ses preuves depuis pas mal d'années à présent, c'est essoufflé qu'il s'arrêta au troisième étage, les mains sur les genoux, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Il y parvint finalement au bout de trois longues minutes, et il s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il se souvenait être celle de Daniel.

Tout de même un peu hésitant à s'apprêter à demander de l'aide à son vieil ami, il frappa tout de même, et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Jack ne pût que rester sur le tapis, déstabilisé par la personne qui venait d'apparaître : En face de lui se tenait une Vala en robe décontractée de lin bleu ciel, souriante, les cheveux tenus par une pince sur l'arrière de sa tête, comme si elle allait à la plage.

« Re-bonjour Jack. Si vous venez pour votre part, Cameron ne m'a pas encore payée… Mais je compte bien lui réclamer mon dû dès que je peux ! » Affirma-t-elle.

Elle entrouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer :

« Cependant, je peux bien vous offrir un café… Ou une bière… Enfin j'aurais pu, mais Daniel ne buvant pas d'alcool, nous n'en avons pas… »

Jack réalisa que c'était une invitation à entrer, ce qu'il fit avant que la jeune femme ne ferme la porte.

Daniel choisit ce moment pour apparaître, les lunettes à la main, sortant de ce qui devait être son bureau… A moins que… Non, à en juger par le petit garçon d'approximativement cinq ans qui sortit à la suite de l'archéologue, ce devait en réalité être une chambre d'enfant.

« Jack, s'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre, voyant que Jack restait cois :

Vous êtes tout pardonné pour m'avoir mis à la porte il y a deux jours, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le petit garçonnet, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jackson alla s'accrocher à la robe de Vala, enfouissant sa tête dans le pli du tissu.

Jack secoua la tête, se focalisa sur Daniel, et tenta de s'excuser :

« Je…euh… Désolé, je suis quelques peu 'aigri' depuis mon départ en retraite, c'est le fait de m'être retiré de la 'société'…Et puis, l'annonce de la mort de Carter… Enfin… Euh… Son ami l'arrêta de la main en secouant la tête à la négative :

- Ça ne fait rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Asseyez-vous. » Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le sofa sur lequel s'étalaient des jouets de tous genres appartenant vraisemblablement au gamin que Jack avait entraperçu, mais qui maintenant avait totalement disparu derrière Vala.

Le retraité obéit, imité par Daniel qui tourna la tête vers la seule extra-terrestre de la pièce :

« Chérie, tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire du café ? »

Vala hocha la tête, et se réfugia à la kitchenette, suivie comme par son ombre par le garçonnet qui n'avait décidément pas l'envie de quitter sa protectrice.

Jack ne trouvait plus ses mots, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il tenta donc de se faire comprendre par des gestes, montrant de la main Vala, puis Daniel, assis en face de lui.

« Sept ans. Conclut ce dernier en souriant face à la mine effarée de son ami.

Jack bafouilla :

- Mais euh… Et la loi de… Enfin…

- Non fraternisation ? Je ne suis que consultant Jack. Le règlement ne s'applique qu'aux soldats vous vous souvenez ? »

Le vieil ermite jugea préférable de refermer sa bouche, ayant peur de gober une mouche qui aurait de fâcheuses tendances kamikazes, et acquiesça. Il avait raison, il n'avait plus en tête le fait que Daniel ne soit que consultant en tant qu'archéologue diplômé.

« Et Carter ? Laissa-t-il planer.

- Elle a approuvé le mariage, c'était la demoiselle d'honneur de Vala.

- Ah oui… Évidemment… Vous êtes donc mariés… »

Ce fût à l'heureux époux de rester complètement perdu face à la déduction de son ami.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, repassant les deux minutes précédentes dans son esprit, cherchant silencieusement le moment durant lequel Jack avait pu décrocher, sans pour autant le trouver.

« Euh… Oui. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mettant fin au moment de gêne mutuel des deux hommes, Vala revint avec un plateau de petits gâteaux accompagnés de deux tasses fumantes dans lesquelles un liquide d'une noirceur record flottait doucement.

« Merci pour le faire-part. Se contenta de dire Jack, sortant brusquement de ses réflexions.

- Nous y avons pensé, seulement nous n'avions aucun moyen de vous joindre. Répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme en prenant place sur les genoux de son mari.

- C'est vrai… Admit le visiteur en s'emparant de la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

- Et lui ? Reprit-il en désignant du menton l'enfant qui semblait penser que personne ne remarquerait l'absence d'une des galettes posées sur la table basse.

- Notre fils, Adrian. Lui indiqua la jeune mère en couvant sa progéniture d'un regard plein d'amour.

- Très original. Laissa tomber Jack en faisant allusion au prénom qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'une jeune fille dont il avait, à une époque, beaucoup entendu parler.

- Adrian Jacob Jack Jackson. Énonça Daniel en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

- Ça fait beaucoup de Jack… Apprécia l'ancien général.

- Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour prendre de nos nouvelles… Vous me croyez quand je vous dis que je suis sûr que Sam est vivante quelque part n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Daniel. »

Ils y étaient… Toutes les paroles qui avaient été prononcées avant cette remarques étaient futiles, seulement là pour combler les dix années d'absence de dialogue entre les deux hommes. Mais cette fois-ci, la discussion venait de prendre un sens.

« Elle a réussi à reproduire un miroir quantique. Lâcha Jack. »

L'aveu eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour Daniel qui ouvrit des yeux effarés, et ne put se retenir d'avancer la tête exagérément vers l'avant, rappelant étrangement une autruche, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la rendant blanche.

« Que… Enfin… Ce n'est pas possible, il est au niveau le plus sécurisé de la zone la plus sécurisée de la planète ! S'étrangla-t-il.

- Le grade de général présente quelques avantages non-négligeables…expliqua Jack… Et cela m'aurait étonné de Carter qu'elle se serve de ces avantages pour autre chose que la recherche scientifique.

- Mais enfin, comment en êtes vous arrivé à cette conclusion ? Demanda Vala en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a fallu du temps, mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai reçu un miroir le lendemain de la 'mort' de Carter.

- LE miroir quantique ? »

Sur ce coup là, la voix de Jackson avait totalement déraillé, partant dans des aigus atroces, et poussa Jack à lever un sourcil interrogateur, sur le modèle tant recopié de Teal'c, avant qu'il ne rétorque :

« Nan, celui-là il est encore au niveau –4, j'ai vérifié. Seulement j'ai aussi vérifié les registres d'entrées de la zone 51 : Carter s'y rendait depuis une éternité. Et devinez en quelle salle…

-N-4S508. Compléta l'archéologue venant subitement de comprendre toute la démarche de son amie.

- Dans le mile petit scarabée. »

Daniel n'en revenait pas : L'amour que portait Sam à Jack était tel qu'il l'avait poussée à frauder en menant ses propres recherches sur une technologie avancée pour s'isoler dans une réalité alternée et envoyer une copie du miroir à O'Neill en espérant qu'il la rejoigne un jour.

C'était un plan ingénieux, et pourtant complètement saugrenu compte tenu de la simplicité que lui aurait permis un simple aller-retour dans le Minnesota pour mettre les points sur les I au sujet des sentiments qu'elle entretenait à son égard… Et pourtant, elle avait préféré mettre sa carrière en danger pendant plusieurs années de recherches pour finalement disparaître, sans certitude aucune de retrouver un jour son ancien supérieur…

Il réfléchit un moment, tentant de se rappeler d'une éventuelle mission pendant laquelle son amie aurait prit un vilain coup sur la tête, mais rien ne lui venant à l'esprit, il en déduisit qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, elle avait fait son choix, qui semblait être mûrement réfléchi.

Il respectait cette décision, mais pensait être assez poche de Sam pour qu'elle lui fasse part de ses projet, mais ça n'était apparemment pas le cas.

« Et vous venez parce que vous ne savez pas comment faire fonctionner le miroir. » Conclut-il en soupirant.

« Oui… » Avoua Jack soudain légèrement honteux de demander de l'aide à celui qu'il avait lui-même mis à la porte à peine deux jours plus tôt.

Daniel sembla réfléchir quelques secondes sous le regard sévère de Vala qui pinça légèrement son bras.

Il soupira une fois encore avant de prendre sa décision, poussé par son amitié envers le vieil homme, l'affection qu'il portait la fugitive ainsi que par le regard insistant de Vala :

« Résumons : Elle ne vous a laissé qu'une vidéo et un miroir ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que signifiait 'Canne à pêche' ? »

Jack eut envie de rétorquer qu'une canne à pêche était un objet très pratique pour attraper des poissons, mais il se retint, et tenta de rassembler toutes les informations que la scientifique lui avait laissé :

« Elle ma laissé une clé USB sur laquelle il y avait la vidéo, une photo que je ne pouvais ouvrir que grâce au mot de passe : 'Canne à pêche'. Et un dossier de traitement de texte qui ne s'ouvre que grâce à un mot de passe lui aussi.

- Vous avez essayé 'canne à pêche' ? Le coupa l'archéologue apparemment très sérieux.

- Évidemment que j'ai essayé Daniel ! Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas complètement idiot non plus. Et puis laissez moi terminer.

- Pardon.

- Donc, je disais qu'elle m'a laissé une photo que j'ai pu ouvrir, et après l'avoir imprimée, les rayons du soleil ont fait apparaître de nouveaux mots sur le papier : 'Miroir' et 'Word' et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vos compétences, parce que moi personnellement, je bloque. »

Un ange passa, suivit de toute une troupe qui l'avait pris en chasse, et un grand sourire apparut aux commissures des lèvres de Vala :

« Ca me paraît évident : La réponse est dans le miroir. » Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Jack passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il venait de se taper une demi-journée de route pour s'entendre dire ce qu'il savait déjà…

Mais voyant son abattement, la jeune mère continua :

« Je veux dire que le mot de passe que vous cherchez est un 'mot' inscrit sur le miroir que Sam vous a envoyé. »

Jack écarta deux des doigts qui cachaient son œil pour pouvoir regarder son interlocutrice :

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que j'aurais remarqué si un mot de passe avait été écrit en gros au rouge à lèvres sur un miroir que j'ai observé sous toutes les coutures à la réception…

Vala fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonnée :

- Vous croyez vraiment que Sam serait assez stupide pour laisser un précieux indice aux us et vues de tout le monde ? Vous me décevez énormément… »

Effectivement, Jack n'avait pas pensé à une encre du genre jus de citron ou autre composant se révélant à l'ultraviolet. Pourtant, sa carrière de militaire aurait du lui servir à tout imaginer.

Et Vala n'avait pas tort : Sam avait pris toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables pour cacher son départ, c'était donc logique qu'elle poursuive dans le même sens pour cacher les indices qu'elle avait laissé à l'ermite.

« Quelles seraient les invisibles qu'elle aurait pu utiliser sans attirer l'attention par un achat suspect ? Demanda Jack, les yeux fixes sur le vide, lançant la question plus à lui même qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Le jus de citron… qu'on révèle aux ultraviolets… Souffla Daniel dans le même état intellectuel que son ancien supérieur.

- Il y a nettement plus simple, et vous avez de la chance que nous ayons un expert en la matière ici même… Laissa planer Vala en plantant les dents dans une madeleine que son fils lui avait gracieusement donnée.

Daniel et Jack revinrent enfin dans le salon qu'ils avaient quitté sans avoir recours au Dédale, et fixèrent Vala, les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement :

- Vous n'avez jamais dessiné sur les vitres quand il y avait de la buée dessus ? Moi j'en connais un qui n'arrête pas de me dessiner des Zat sur le miroir de la salle de bains quand il se lave les dents… Ce petit sera un grand artiste plus tard… Et avec un peu de chance, il assurera ma…Notre retraite. Déclara fièrement Vala en désignant Adrian qui était à ses pieds en train de jouer avec une réplique de fusée miniature qu'il agitait en l'air en babillant un langage méconnu des adultes de la pièce.

- Au même âge c'était plutôt des hiéroglyphes que je m'amusait à recopier… Songea Daniel à haute voix. »

Jack quant à lui préféra taire ce qu'il s'acharnait à dessiner, toujours au même endroit sur sa fenêtre de chambre, jugeant que le fait de mentionner ces quelques détails nuirait à la réputation qu'il détenait auprès de ses amis. Évidement, il aurait lui aussi pu devenir artiste, mais sa clientèle se serait limitée aux quelques Joey assez riches pour pouvoir s'offrir un crayonnage d'Audrey Hepburn en petite tenue signé J.O'N… Rien de très glorieux en soi, du moins beaucoup moins que de lutter pour la survie de la planète…

« Si c'était le cas sur le miroir quantique, il suffirait de souffler dessus ? Ou en tout cas de reproduire de la condensation… N'est-ce pas ? Préféra-t-il demander, en chassant de son esprit les œuvres d'art qu'il avait pu dessiner pendant son adolescence.

- Oui, ça devrait faire ressortir la moindre trace de doigt. Affirma Vala.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Chuchota Jack.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide par la suite, mon numéro n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. »

Jack prit la demi-promesse de son ami comme une invitation à laisser la petite famille en paix, et quitter l'immeuble pour regagner sa retraite paisible en forêt, ce qu'il fit en saluant le couple chaleureusement, et en acceptant le petit bagage de biscuits que Vala lui offrit «pour la route».


	10. Chapitre 16

**~/*A*\~**

Il était presque minuit, et la visibilité était quasi nulle sur le chemin terreux qui menait au chalet. Seule la lumière de ses phares lui permirent de se garer approximativement devant son porche.

Quand il coupa le contact de son 4x4 et qu'il en descendit, Jack se laissa impressionner par le silence ambiant.

Pour tout dire, le coin était bien trop calme pour que ce soit normal.

Seule une chouette hulotte hululait quelque part dans un chêne derrière la maison. Mais ni le pic-vert qu'il avait envisagé d'abattre au lance pierre, ni les chauves-souris n'accompagnaient le chant triste de l'oiseau porte bonheur.

Il chassa ces idées noires : S'il y avait un avantage à retirer de ce silence, c'était qu'il pourrait dormir comme jamais il n'avait dormi.

Il s'avança donc, ses rangers faisant crisser le gravier de l'allée, et tourna sa clé dans la serrure. Du moins, il essaya, car il s'acharna sur la clé qui ne voulait pas tourner un bon moment avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte, ne jugeant pas utile de la verrouiller dans ce coin perdu.

Il entra donc, et se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait changé durant son absence. Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il ferme sa porte avant de partir pour Colorado Springs…

Il n'alluma pas la lumière, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Il ne fit pas non plus le moindre bruit en avançant vers son salon. Mais arrivé là, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et scruta l'obscurité, se sentant observé. Il essaya de localiser l'endroit d'où venait cette impression, et finit par retourner complètement la pièce, couvert par le bruit de sa radio.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié de ses longues années de missions pour l'Air Force, c'était que les ondes radio brouillaient la retransmission sonore et vidéo des caméras et micros de surveillance. Et il se félicita d'avoir gardé une minuscule radio offerte par Shell quelques années plus tôt (bien des années plus tôt en réalité mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle était assez puissante pour brouiller le salon et couvrir sa fouille minutieuse…). Oui, son intuition ne le trompait pas : Il finit par trouver des micros implantés dans les baffles de sa télévision ( ce qui, pensa-t-il, n'était pas très malin à moins de vouloir ne capter que les voix des Simpson à longueur de journée…), dans une couture de son sofa, ainsi que dans un livre qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir un jour acheté.

Les caméras quant à elles étaient implantées à la place de la webcam de son ordinateur portable, ainsi que dans un coin de plafond, cachée par une maquette de mirage posée sur une bibliothèque.

Décidément, le NID, ou quelque soient les crétins qui avaient monté l'opération n'étaient pas très ingénieux en matière de cachette. Ce qui au passage l'arrangeait plutôt, car il ne fallait pas trop compter sur lui à une heure aussi tardive !

Il fouilla donc de fond en combles son chalet, pour se retrouver avec toute une armada de gadgets d'écoute vieillots.

«On voit que la commission est toujours très économe sur les fonds réservés aux organisations secrètes…» Se désola-t-il quelques peu amusé par la situation, et surtout par la vision qu'il imaginait des quelques clampins qui devaient actuellement s'affairer pour rebrancher leur matériel complètement, pour finalement peut-être réussir, dans quelques heures, alors que lui serait au lit, à capter le bruit des mouvements de vers de terre ou autres bestioles qui se seraient éventuellement trouvées dans le trou dans lequel Jack avait enterré le sac de matériel d'espionnage.

Il faillit s'applaudir en sortant la clé USB de Carter de sa poche de veste. Seulement il se souvint d'avoir eu une discussion il y avait bien des années de ça avec Sam, qui disait que le mieux à faire pour éviter le vol de documents était encore de supprimer de son ordinateur les fichiers temporaires… Or il n'avait pas pris cette précaution en quittant son antre… Et même si les fichiers de Carter étaient bloqués par des mots de passe que lui même n'avait pas trouvé, il se doutait que l'organisation qui l'épiait payait plus que rondement certaines personnes pour craquer les protections les plus complexes…

Il se maudit d'être aussi peu prudent, et finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit, las de sa longue journée de route.

Il allait d'ailleurs s'engouffrer dans le royaume du sommeil quand une soudaine peur s'empara de son être :

Le miroir !

Il se releva, plus rapidement qu'il n'était conscient de le pouvoir, et fila à la salle de bains, où la aussi, il avait trouvé pas mal d'attirail qu'il aurait pu traîner en justice pour atteinte à la vie très privée. Mais ses craintes n'étaient heureusement pas fondées : Le précieux portail était toujours sur l'évier, attendant qu'il le fasse fonctionner.

Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que quelque part derrière la façade réfléchissante se trouvait une astrophysicienne brillante, l'attendant seule dans une réalité hostile et peu familière.

Il passa un doigt sur le rebord de la glace, et abandonna la pièce pour retourner se coucher, avec la ferme intention de régler certains problèmes dès le lendemain.

Cette nuit là, il dormit d'un sommeil plus agréable que durant les derniers jours qu'il avait eu à vivre. Il lui sembla même, à la réflexion, que c'était sa meilleure nuit depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite !

**~/*A*\~**

Il s'éveilla à la lueur du petit jour, alors que la pâle lumière de l'aurore s'aventurait doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre par l'unique fenêtre.

Il frotta ses paupières encore engourdies par le sommeil réparateur dont il venait de sortir, s'étira, puis quitta son lit, espérant ne plus jamais avoir à le regagner.

C'était une espérance sourde qu'il se forçait à taire, ayant peur que toute possibilité de retrouvaille avec Sam ne s'éteigne si jamais il se laissait aller à une assurance nouvelle faite d'espoir et de joie. La première chose qu'il allait faire était prendre une douche bien méritée après son voyage express dans le Colorado.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui rappela combien il était bon de s'offrir le luxe de pouvoir dire fièrement : «Après l'effort, le réconfort ».

Depuis qu'il s'était retiré des missions d'exploration inter-galactiques, il ne connaissait plus que la paisible vie de pacha qui faisait ce qui lui était agréable de faire quand il voulait le faire, et n'avait donc plus aucun plaisir à retrouver le confort de la vie terrestre après une semaine de vie paysanne à l'autre bout de la galaxie…

C'était cette satisfaction simple qu'il avait eu pendant longtemps d'un aller-retour sous la douche qui lui manquait. Celle-là même qu'il avait éprouvé pour la dernière fois en partant à la retraite…

Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler l'eau sur son crâne.

_Elle était là, encore penchée sur un bidule sorti d'il ne savait pas où, les sourcils froncés, mais visiblement ravie de devoir se triturer les neurones pour trouver une solution à un problème qu'elle avait elle-même mis en équation _

_Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il s'avança donc lentement vers elle, et s'appuya sur sa table de travail, à côté d'elle. _

_« Carter, c'est agréable de vous trouver au travail alors que je vous avais mise en permission obligatoire… Plaisanta-t-il. _

_-Mais j'y suis mon général ! Protesta-t-elle alors qu'un sourire taquin apparaissait sur son visage. _

_-La prochaine fois je préciserai 'en dehors de la base'…J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici en fait… _

_- Ah oui ? » Demanda la jeune femme sans pour autant avoir l'air prise dans la conversation._

_Elle ajusta un branchement, tapota sur son clavier pour entrer il ne savait quels paramètres, et observa la machine qu'elle essayait visiblement de faire marcher, mais qui n'eut aucune réaction. _

_Elle soupira, et il pensa que c'était peut-être le moment de s'expliquer : _

_- Je prends ma retraite. Lâcha-t-il comme s'il annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'une livraison de tampons encreurs estampillés à son nom. _

_Cependant, elle devait l'écouter tout de même assez attentivement, car ses doigts se figèrent sur son clavier, et il put même voir qu'elles tremblaient délicatement. _

_- Je suis contente que vous ayez pu réaliser votre rêve monsieur, mais, par simple curiosité, qui va prendre la relève ?_

_Elle souriait, simplement, comme si elle était réellement heureuse… Peut-être l'était-elle. _

_- Justement, c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir, j'aimerais avoir votre avis avant de partir. Vous avez plus d'expérience que qui que ce soit ici, alors je ne peux pas prendre de décision sans vous en parler avant… _

_Elle arrêta son travail, et lui fit face, une main sur la hanche, l'autre appuyée sur le bureau, et elle demanda : _

_- Vous avez quelqu'un en tête ? Sachez que je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre choix, c'est vous le chef mon général. _

_Il sourit, un sourire de gamin tout content d'avoir obtenu un nouveau jeu vidéo, un sourire d'adolescent insolent… _

_- Tant mieux alors ! Ça m'évite bien des problèmes, mon général ! S'exclama-t-il. _

_Elle eut un mouvement de recul, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle venait de prendre un coup qui l'avait surprise. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas… La pauvre ne s'attendait sûrement pas à être catapultée à la tête du projet Stargate._

_- Je vous demande pardon monsieur mais… Moi ? S'étouffa-t-elle. _

_- Oui. _

_- Mais enfin je… Je ne peux pas ! _

_Jack fut tenté de mettre de légers coups dans son dos, histoire de lui faire passer plus facilement la nouvelle, mais il se retint, préférant de loin la rassurer textuellement. _

_- Mais bien sûr que si. J'ai réussi, alors pourquoi pas vous ? _

_- Mais parce que je suis une femme ! _

_- Allons Carter ! Il y a bien des règles stupides dans notre règlement, mais soyez rassurée, j'ai vérifié, celle là n'y figure pas. Et puis, regardez le Dr. Wear, elle s'en sort plutôt bien ! Argumenta-t-il. _

_Sam se contenta de faire une moue de petite fille à qui on dit qu'elle est trop grande pour faire du manège, et sans souffler mot, s'accrocha à lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. _

_Jack fut surpris, mais il lui rendit son étreinte, aussi fort qu'il le put. _

_- Vous me manquez déjà… Chuchota-t-elle sans savoir s'il l'entendrait. » _

Elle s'était trompée ce jour là, et c'était pourtant rare quand la grande Samantha Carter commettait une erreur, mais cette fois-là, c'était bel et bien une grande erreur de sa part de dire qu'il réalisait son rêve… Oui, parce que son rêve était bien plus beau que la retraite : Son rêve, son véritable rêve, c'était elle.


	11. Chapitre 17

**~/*A*\~**

Vala avait eu raison : La condensation qu'avait crée sa douche avait fait apparaître des traces sur le miroir…

Jack, encore trempé par sa toilette, se tenait en face de la surface réfléchissante, soufflant sur la buée pour l'épaissir, et tenter de mieux lire les inscriptions laissées par le doigt de Sam.

C'était désormais clair : 'Walking in your footsteps'.

Jack retourna la phrase dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes.

Qu'était-il sensé comprendre par cela ? Était-ce le mot de passe pour lire le document sur la clé ?

Cela paraissait bien long pour en être un. Mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il prit soin d'effacer le message et regagna son salon où il alluma son ordinateur.

Mais prit d'un horrible doute, il le débrancha brusquement :

Se pouvait-il que le NID, ou tout autre agence gouvernementale ait intégré un logiciel espion dans son ordinateur pour surveiller son activité ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Seule Carter aurait pu le lui dire…

Quoi que…

Il pensa à Daniel, et finit par s'emparer de son portable, se doutant que son fixe était sur écoute, et composa le numéro de l'archéologue. Au bout de deux sonneries à peine, la voix de Jackson s'éleva :

« Jackson.

- Hey Daniel !

- Jack…

Une seconde voix, plus grave, se fit entendre, moins distinctement.

- C'est Teal'c que j'entends derrière ? Demanda Jack

- Euh oui…

- Otez moi d'un doute : Depuis quand captez-vous à Cheyenne Mountain ?

- Nous sommes sur le parking Jack…

- Dites Daniel, vous auriez l'heure ? » demanda le retraité soudain inquiet pour son horloge biologique.

En réalité, il se doutait bien qu'il devait être dans les environs de sept heures à Colorado Springs, ce qui expliquait que SG-1 venait juste d'arriver à la base. Il était donc un peu plus de huit heures chez lui…

« J'espère quand même que vous ne m'appelez pas pour avoir l'heure Jack…

- Non effectivement. En réalité, si j'appelle, c'est parce que j'ai le NID au derrière, ou bien la CIA ou je ne sais qu'elle organisation utilisant du matériel de surveillance. Les micros et les caméras que j'ai trouvé cette nuit sont au fond d'un fourré, mais est-il possible qu'on ait posé un logiciel espion dans mon ordinateur ?

Au bout de la ligne, il entendit les neurones de Daniel se mettre à griller, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla reprendre conscience :

- Ils doivent vraiment s'ennuyer ceux-là pour mettre sous surveillance un chalet perdu au beau milieu du Minnesota… Soupira-t-il.

- On n'est plus tranquille nulle part Daniel.

- Je pense que c'est possible, mais je vais plutôt demander à Harriman comment vérifier ça. Je vous rappelle dans… Disons un quart d'heure ?

- Évitez le fixe. »

Jack raccrocha. Si seulement Sam avait été là, l'ordinateur aurait été sécurisé en moins de deux… Mais bien évidemment, si elle avait été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il s'installa donc au fond de son fauteuil avec de quoi déjeuner, ce qui revenait, chez lui, à une bouteille de bière et un donuts, car oui, il était passé au supermarché 24/7 en revenant de son excursion dans le Colorado la veille.

Il fallut à peu près dis minutes pour que son portable se mette à sonner.

« Jack.

- Bonjour monsieur, ici le sergent Harriman.

- Hey Walter ! C'est sympa de vous entendre.

- Pour moi aussi monsieur. Le Dr Jackson m'a expliqué que vous aviez un problème informatique…

- Oui, il vous a tout raconté ?

- Le logiciel espion oui. Le seul moyen de vérifier est d'installer un pare-feu assez puissant pour repousser un siège…Sans jeu de mots. Expliqua l'informaticien.

- Je vois que votre humour est resté intact, continuez comme ça, et d'ici deux ans vous gagnerez votre vie grâce à cela. Promit Jack

- Merci monsieur, mais je crois bien être privilégié à mon poste, je ne compte pas en changer. Vous avez une adresse mail ? Demanda Walter en reprenant une conversation plus sérieuse.

- Oui, c'est toujours la même, elle est dans vos registre.

- Pas la peine de chercher, je la connais par cœur. Ne quittez pas, je vous envoies le pare-feu le plus puissant de la planète. Il a été élaboré par le général Carter lui même il y a quelques mois, et depuis qu'on en a équipé la zone 51 et le SG-C, nous n'avons eu aucun problème. »

Jack resta songeur. Ainsi Carter avait fait profiter les administrations militaires des recherches qu'elle avait effectuées pour son intérêt personnel… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, cela lui avait sûrement fourni une couverture pour mener ses recherches sur le miroir quantique et disparaître sans que quiconque ne voit de rapport avec toutes ses avancées… Il n'y avait pas de doute, il avait bien fait de nommer son ancien second à la tête du programme.

Soudain, une question lui apparut sans vraiment avoir de rapport avec le reste :

« Walter, savez-vous qui va remplacer Carter à la tête de la base ? Demanda-t-il par simple curiosité.

- Certains pensent que ce sera le colonel Mitchell, du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais il faudrait l'approbation du président, et il ne se sent pas l'âme

d'un grand chef. Il est trop modeste. Expliqua Harriman alors qu'il pianotait sur son clavier, le combiné coincé entre son épaule et sa joue.

- Carter ne l'avait pas non plus, mais elle s'en est très bien sorti.

- La preuve, nous sommes encore là… Ironisa Walter avant de reprendre :

- Le programme est envoyé, il ne vous reste plus qu'à ouvrir le mail, et installer le pare-feu, ensuite vous êtes tranquille.

- Merci »

Jack raccrocha et approcha son ordinateur de lui, prêt à jouer contre les gros malins qui s'amusaient à l'espionner.

« A nous deux » Siffla-t-il en ouvrant le message de Walter.

Il installa le logiciel, et une fenêtre s'ouvrit, lui indiquant qu'un logiciel espion avait été détecté, et détruit. Cependant, pour plus de sécurité, il devait redémarrer son PC, pour que les mises à jour se fassent, et que le spyware soit totalement effacé.

C'était incroyable aux yeux de Jack de voir un fonctionnement expliqué dans le style 'l'informatique pour les nuls' alors que la conceptrice n'était autre que la brillante astrophysicienne nommée Samantha Carter… A moins que toutes les explications qu'elle lui avait toujours déblatéré n'aient été là que pour l'amuser, elle trouvait peut être divertissant de le voir couler complètement dans ses histoires de physique quantique…

C'était une preuve de plus que ce logiciel était l'une des douces attentions qu'elle lui avait adressé.. A moins qu'elle l'ait trouvé toujours plus intelligent que les autres soldats et techniciens de la base…

Peut-importe, il pouvait maintenant consulter le fichier texte qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Il brancha donc la clé, et alla chercher ce qu'il espérait être la solution à toute cette histoire.

Il se heurta une nouvelle fois à la demande de mot de passe.

« Walking in your footsteps…C'est un peu long…" Souffla-t-il en essayant de comprendre.

Il essaya tout de même de rentrer la phrase. Mais comme il le pensait, il comptait bien trop de caractères.

Le vieil homme se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil, et soupira…

« Réfléchis » pensa-t-il.

'Walking in your footsteps' il réfléchit, tourna les mots dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver un sens caché à la phrase. 'Je marche sur tes pas' … C'était effectivement ce qu'elle avait fait : Major, colonel, puis enfin général…

Il essaya 'général', sans aucun succès. Ce n'était donc pas cela… mais alors quoi ?

Il ne trouvait pas, et pourtant cela lui semblait familier, et il était sûr que la solution le narguait, elle était juste sous son nez, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir tellement elle était grosse…

« The police ! » S'exclama-t-il. « C'est ça ! The police ! »

Il se souvenait maintenant : 'Walking in your footsteps' était le titre d'une chanson du groupe mythique.

Il essaya donc de rentrer 'police' dans la barre, et avec un soulagement immense –celui que l'on ressent généralement quand on se rend compte qu'on n'est pas aussi débile qu'on ne se l'imagine, il vit la barre de chargement s'ouvrir.


	12. Chapitre 18

**~/*A*\~**

_Très cher Jack, _

_ Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous avez su trouver tous mes indices. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les devinettes, alors je vous dois des excuses que j'espère pouvoir vous présenter en face à face. _

_J'ai mes raisons d'avoir fait cela et j'espère vraiment que vous les comprendrez. _

_C'est une longue histoire, mais je vais tout de même tenter de vous la conter : _

_Il y a de cela quatre ans, l'agent Barrett m'a demandé assistance pour renforcer la sécurité autour du miroir quantique de la zone 51. j'ai donc accepté, et me suis penchée sur le moyen de neutraliser le système de passage inter dimensionnel. (Je vais essayer d'éviter les mots du vocabulaire scientifique, mais je ne vous promets rien…). _

_A cette période là, mon frère est venu me trouver pour remettre sur le tapis la mort de papa, et mon annulation de mariage de dernière minute avec Pete. Il me reproche toujours d'être une fille compliquée, mais ne peut pas me comprendre. _

_Il ne comprend pas que mon cœur est déjà occupé depuis bien longtemps, et que Pete aurait souffert autant que moi, peut-être même plus de vivre avec moi, alors que je ne lui aurais apporté que de la satisfaction, sans plus. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. _

_Non, moi, je vous aimais, et je vous aime toujours… Mais j'ai compris que rien ne serait possible ici entre nous. Entre le SG-C, votre retraite, mon travail, et la distance, je me suis vite faite à l'idée que jamais je ne pourrais vivre heureuse avec vous. _

_Alors quand l'agent Barrett m'a demandé mon aide, une idée a vite germée dans mon esprit : trouver le moyen de copier le miroir quantique, et l'utiliser pour passer dans une réalité alternée tous les deux, pour vivre ensemble. _

_Et c'est il y a deux mois que j'ai trouvé comment le copier, et comment le neutraliser. _

_A l'heure où vous lisez cette lettre, le seul passage encore possible entre la réalité où je me trouve et la notre est le miroir que vous avez du recevoir. _

_Le jour où j'ai trouvé le fonctionnement, j'ai fabriqué un nouveau miroir plus anodin que celui qu'avait rapporté Daniel (disons qu'un miroir de salle de bains attire moins le regard qu'une longue pierre noire…). Et en arrivant dans mon labo, j'ai cherché une réalité alternée où il n'y aurait plus ni Sam Carter, ni Jack O'Neill. Il m'a fallut du temps, mais la aussi, je suis parvenue à trouver une réalité dans laquelle nous étions mariés, mais où vous étiez décédé (là encore) un an après notre mariage. La Samantha de cette réalité a approuvé mon plan, et s'est engagée à prendre ma place au SG-C et à vous envoyer les indices qui vous ont mené à cette lettre. _

_Elle vous a notamment envoyé cette clé, qui est protégée contre tous les virus et logiciels espions. Cette lettre se supprimera d'elle même dès que vous l'aurez refermée. _

_Je suis donc en sécurité de l'autre côté du miroir, et la Samantha Carter qui dirige la base de Cheyenne Mountain n'est pas moi._

_Pour ce qui est de faire fonctionner le miroir, vous devriez voir, sur le coin supérieur gauche, derrière le miroir, une petite fente dans la matière. C'est en réalité une sorte de prise USB. Il y a dans la clé que vous parcourez en ce moment même un logiciel caché qui mettra en marche le miroir, vers ma réalité. Il vous suffit donc de la brancher sur la prise, et toucher le miroir. _

_Je vous attends, _

_Bien à vous et affectueusement, _

_Sam _

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, Jack avait retrouvé le sourire. Le plan de Sam avait marché, à une exception : La deuxième Sam avait été envoyée en mission, et était morte, ce qui avait attiré les foules.

Il ferma la lettre, qui comme l'avait prédit la scientifique, disparut automatiquement.

Il débrancha soigneusement la clé, et c'est là qu'il entendit les graviers de son allée crisser sous les roues d'une voiture qui lui semblait, d'oreille, être des voitures officielles.

Et il comprit, à ce moment là, que s'il ne passait pas le miroir immédiatement, jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de le faire… Ils venaient le chercher. Il ne savait pas exactement qui, mais ce qu'il comprenait pertinemment, c'était qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il retrouve sa bien aimée…

Il se précipita dans sa salle de bains alors que dehors, des portières claquaient, et un grand nombre de chaussures laissaient leurs empreintes dans l'allée.

Il trouva le miroir, le tourna , brancha la clé. A ce moment, il entendit sa porte d'entrer sauter en milliers d'éclats de bois, et une équipe apparemment formée et lourdement armée pénétrait dans son chalet.

Le miroir s'éclaira, et l'ermite pria, les mâchoires crispées, pria pour qu'il se mette en route avant que les intrus n'entrent dans la salle de bains.

Et il la vit… Samantha, là, derrière le miroir, souriante, heureuse de le revoir, ses yeux azurs fixés sur lui, l'implorant de toucher le miroir. Derrière lui, les pas se rapprochaient, et tout se passa très vite :

Au moment où il toucha la surface réfléchissante, une douleur insoutenable le toucha, et il hurla.

D'un coup, tout devint noir autour de lui.


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

« Débranche le ! Débranche je te dis !

- Voilà voilà, il est débranché Franel. »

Jack était allongé sur un siège ressemblant vaguement à un siège de dentiste, à ceci prêt qu'il n'était pas sur Terre.

Deux hommes habillés de blanc s'affairaient autour de lui, débranchant les capteurs qui parsemaient son front.

Un éclair blond entra dans la pièce, et bouscula l'un des hommes pour se précipiter au chevet du 'patient'

« Mon colonel ! Colonel, vous m'entendez ? »

Sam était affolée, elle avait peur que l'expérience de ces deux extraterrestres ait mal tourné.

Ils étaient arrivés sur P4X328 trois jours plus tôt, dans le but de tester une technologie alien révolutionnaire : Les scientifiques de cette planète avaient inventé une machine extraordinaire qui prévoyait l'avenir de celui qui dormait sur le fauteuil qu'ils avaient élaboré.

Le colonel O'Neill s'était tout de suite porté volontaire comme cobaye, pensant tout d'abord à la protection de son second, seul membre de son équipe qui ait pu l'accompagner, le reste étant parti à la découverte des alentours de la ville.

Et désormais, après trois jours qu'il semblait dormir, Jack hurlait, comme jamais Sam ne l'avait entendu hurler.

Cependant, quand le dernier capteur fut enlevé, il retomba sur l'appui-tête, et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Sam s'approcha encore, et posa une main à côté de sa tête :

« Colonel, vous allez bien ? » S'enquit-elle.

Il passa une main sur son front où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur, et la fixa, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Plus jamais ça… Chuchota-t-il avant de refermer les yeux. »

Sam se tourna vers l'un de ses 'collègues' :

- Franel, voulez-vous bien attraper ma gourde qui est dans mon sac juste là ? » Elle montra l'endroit de la main, sans quitter son supérieur des yeux.

L'extra-terrestre hocha la tête, et obéit sans mot dire.

Il avait déjà lui même expérimenté sa découverte, pour voir que son futur, s'il ne changeait pas ses habitudes, serait radieux. Mais tel qu'il avait vu s'agiter son visiteur, il se dit que le pauvre terrien ne devait pas avoir un avenir aussi brillant.

Jack rouvrit les yeux, s'empara de la gourde que lui tendait le major Carter, et se redressa avant de boire.

Il avala longuement, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des semaines, et s'essuya la bouche avant de se tourner vers le deuxième scientifique :

« Rassurez-moi, on peut changer ce que j'ai vu ?

Le laborantin acquiesça :

- Rappelez-vous : Vous êtes le seul maître de votre destinée. »

Jack hocha doucement la tête, et Sam se retint de lui demander ce qu'il s'était produit de si terrible. Lui même devait ensuite subir un léger lavage de cerveau, histoire d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je ne sais pas ce que décidera le général Hammond, mais moi je ne m'approche plus de ces machines à moins de vingt mètres vous m'entendez Carter ? »

Celle-ci ne pût réprimer un léger sourire.

Elle qui avait eu un peu peur qu'une telle expérience modifie quelques peu la personnalité de son supérieur, elle était rassurée à présent… Il était toujours aussi bougon.

Franel conduisit Jack à un deuxième siège où il se laissa asseoir.

Il devait maintenant se faire aspirer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et jamais la perspective d'un lavage de cerveau ne lui avait semblé si douce. Après tout, si on pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était preneur ! Mais il savait une chose : Jamais un lavage ne lui enlèverait les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé durant ces trois jours : Il ne referait pas la même erreur une deuxième fois.

« Juste une question Carter avant qu'on me l'enlève…

- Mon colonel ?

- Cameron Mitchell et Vala Maldoran ? On a ça à la base ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam chercha un moment dans sa mémoire, puis finit par secouer la tête :

- Non, pas que je sache.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait…. Il se tourna vers son 'bourreau' qui s'affairait à tout un tas de branchements et rajouta à son adresse :

-Vos machines sont défaillantes. »

Le scientifique laissa un petit sourire amusé se glisser sur son visage, et il fit signe à Sam de s'asseoir sur un deuxième fauteuil, pensant qu'elle aussi aurait besoin d'être soulagée de certaines informations, et mit en marche le système de lavage.


End file.
